Ash betrayed
by Thewritter1996
Summary: After Kalos Ash is betrayed by his 'Friends' He seeks vengance and with his old and new pokemon will get it. please R&R pole soon for more pokemon. New poll open. Any ideas for captures please PM me. Updated list agian.5 more review update
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayed by loved ones**

Ash has finished the Kalos league in 3rd place when Greninja who was my last pokemon fell to a powerful Chesnaught Ash would have won if Ice Beam hit that bit harder but hey thats the way it falls. I have to head back home Serena Clemont Bonnie it was great traveling with you guys. ''Ash Same here we wish you luck in future journeys and come back for another battle.'' Ash accepts the offer and will one day venture back to Kalos maybe for another attempt at the Kalos League.

Ash catches a plane back to Kanto and Pallet town. He arrives at his house to find a note from his mother. 'Dear Ash I have gone to Oaks lab with Mimey we will be home later or come to the lab.' Ash is thrilled his mom mentor and pokemon can meet his new friends. Ash runs to the lab and he is greeted by his Mum Oak Tracey Gary Mimey and a stampede of his Pokemon. _'_ Guys who is ready to meet my new pokemon from Kalos. _'_ Ash threw a group of pokeballs summoning Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru. Ash's mom and Oak were astounded at the pokemon he had caught in Kalos. Gary was a bit jealous and wanted to battle Ash as he had his pokemon here as well.

Ash chose Gallade and Gary chose Arcanine. Arcanine and Gary were a formidable team when Ash saw them last and Arcanine wanted to battle hard for the love and time Gary had put into training. Ash and Gallade put up a great fight but when Arcanine's fire-blast and Gallade's Psyco-cut collided both pokemon were sent flying each hurt and after so many powerful attacks Take-down and Power up punch collided as well damaging both pokemon badly. Gary called a forefit because Arcanine was badly hurt and Gary couldn't let his friend and comrade suffer. Ash won.

Now as Ash and his pokemon were in an open field and were meeting each other wanting to battle. Ash wished Pidgeot Primeape Haunter Lapras Butterfree and Larvitar were here as well. As they were a big part of his life. Ash also wished he caught more pokemon such as a Houndour Steelix Metagross Alakazam Arcanine Chimeco and more because he played it safe and caught many of the same types in each region. Only two poison types Bulbasaur and Muk many water fire grass flying ground types a dragon and bug types two dark types and two fighting types Several normal types aswell and an ice type. Ash knew he should have caught more pokemon in each region and rotated his team before Unova and Kalos. Ash wandered would he get any chances. The only problem being only leagues he had already participated in. Ash was with his pokemon when Misty Brock Dawn Cilian Iris Max Paul and Trip came over to see him. _''_ Ash we want you to give up your journey as you never win a major league and only catch a few pokemon. You couldn't beat one of my pokemon with all 6 on a team. _''_ Misty boasted the last comment and the first comment was from the group. Ash was heart broken his ''friends'' were trying to get his pokemon taken by allies people he journeyed with. Ash's pokemon stood by him. _''_ Don't make us use force agianst you we will but hand over your pokemon to us. _''_ Ash would not hand his pokemon over for them or anyone.

In the heavens Arceus Mewtwo Mew Lugia Darkrai Ho-Oh Reshiram Zekrom Rayquaza Groudon Jirachi Kyogore Azelf Mesprit Uxie Dialga Palkia Rakiou Entei Suicune Celebi Manaphy Phione Zapdos Moltres Articuno Keldeo Virizion Cobalion Terrakion Gensect Latios Latias Meloetta Tornadus Thunderous Landorus Cresselia Regigigas Heatran Xerneas and Yveltal Diance Zygarde Hoopa were furious. Arceus would have his chosen avenged and safe but what pokemon could help. _'_ Mewtwo gather the clones go to his aid and make sure he is safe. Immeditly. _'_ Mewtwo complied and gathered his clones and saw a Butterfree with a yellow scarf around his neck who was sad and thinking about Ash as it was Ash's first caught pokemon who he had to release for mating. Mewtwo explained the situation and Butterfree was ready to fight. As were the clones of Pidgeot Venasaur Blastiose Charizard Nidoqueen Gyarados Seadra Hitmonlee Sandslash Rhyhorn Dewgong Rapidash Ninetails Vulpix Psyduck Golduck Vaporeon Bulbasaur Squirtle Wigglytuff Vileplume Meowth Scyther were ready to fight.

Ash was with his pokemon and the traitors. The traitors were holding pokeballs and Ash was keeping his pokemon back to make sure they don't do anything until their was a fight. Ash was confident his pokemon would not act this rashly. Ash was ready for a battle. If the need arose. The traitors threw their pokeballs out to release Sudowoodo Politoed Excadrill Crustle Togekiss Conkeldurr and Honchkrow and only Paul and Trip's pokemon were able to battle Ash but were outnumbered by Ash's pokemon and Infernape was happy to battle Honchkrow from the attacks from when it was a Chimchar. Infernape leapt high into the air and used a flame-thrower to burn Honchkrow next was a flame-wheel which cooked Honchkrow and Paul was ready to release it. Conkeldurr was battling and Ash's pokemon were having to avoid the concret pillars thrown at them. Mewtwo the Clones and Butterfree arrived on the scene to save Ash and Psychic grabbed Conkeldurr and threw it down rendering it unable to battle. _'_ Mewtwo what are you the clones and my Butterfree doing here? _'_

 _''_ Arceus sent me to protect the chosen one I met Butterfree on the way and you saved my clones and before meeting again at Mt Quena you sacrificed yourself to stop the war I would have caused. So I owe you a debt and my clones will fight at your side as well whenever we are needed and Politoed Sudowoodo Excadrill Crustle Togekiss would like to join you. Honchkrow and Conkeldurr are being released and they could be allies as well. _''_ Ash couldn't argue more pokemon and a way of vengance in the Indigo Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova and Kalos leagues and more pokemon to be caught aswell. Ash caught the pokemon released by the traitors who he would make strong.

Ash's pokemon

Pikachu Muk Butterfree Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru Nidoqueeen Gyarados Seadra Scyther Meowth Sandslash Hitmonlee Pidgeot Mewtwo Tentacruel Wigglytuff Vileplume Bulbasaur X2 Squirtle Blastiose Venasaur Sceptile Glalie Dewgong Rhyhorn Rapidash Golduck Psyduck Vulpix Ninetails Tauros (30) Gible Charizard X2 Scraggy Vaporeon Honchkrow Conkeldurr Crustle Excadrill Politoed Infernape Swellow Staraptor Torterra Buizel Donphan Gliscor Oshawott Pignite Snivy Palpitoad Levanny Boldore Unfeazent Krookodile Torkoal Kingler Corpish Heracross Bayleef Quilava Totodile Noctowl and Snorlax


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 2**

Ash was with his Mom, Oak, Gary, Tracey, and Mimey. They were shocked Ash's friends would betray, him well revenge for Ash would be sweet in each, league. Well Ash had Mewtwo and his clones for support as well as his old pokemon. Ash would get Squirtle Pidgeot Primeape Haunter back throughout Kanto. The fresh air, provided a good way to clear Ash's head. When _''_ Prepare for trouble. Make it double. To protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth!  
That's right! _''_

Ash couldn't believe it. Team Rocket with all their pokemon out Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Dustox,Yanmega, Carnivine, , Chimecho, Growlie, Seviper, Cacnea, Frillish, Woobat, Yamask, Amoonguss, Inkay, Gourgeist and Wobboufett. _''_ Twerp we quit team rocket, I am moving to my grandparents and Meowth is with me and I am off to become a coordinator in Hoenn and expanding to, Sinnoh. _''_ Ash couldn't belive this the three who had taunted him for so long were gonna be gone. 'Why are you here?' Ash asked curious and his pokemon were surrounding him as well for protection if anything happened. _''_ I want Wobboufett to go with you. _''_ 'What.' _''_ Yeah James can't help Wobboufett and I can't with contests so it is best to go to a trainer who will improve with it over time. _''_ Ash was shocked when Wobboufett, used Counter or Mirror -Coat it was strong. ''Are you sure Wobboufett, seems close to you.'' _''_ Wobboufett needs to grow and battle please take it. _''_ Ash was stunned a psychic pokemon and his older pokemon were, suspicious but welcomed Wobboufett to the team. Jessie threw his pokeball to Ash aswell to put on his trainer profile. Gary, Oak, Delia, Tracey, and Mimey, came outside when they, heard the commotion.

Ash's old rival Gary was a bit jealous of Ash having 30 Tauros. He beat one with Nidoqueen's hyper-beam but never caught one. 'Ash would you trade one of your Tauros?' Gary asked. ''Why Gary I thought you, had a Tauros.'' Ash replied. 'No I never caught one but I will offer all but Blastiose and Umbreon for trading as, I am going back through Kanto Johto and then Hoenn Sinnoh and Unova and Kalos.' Ash was stunned. Ash did want some more types. At the swap meet in Johto he was offered to trade Tauros for a range of pokemon and all were types he didn't have. ''Gary I accept, but I don't want to trade my main Tauros.'' Gary just wanted a normal, pokemon and Tauros would help, greatly in his Kanto journey.

Ash and Gary went to the trade machine. Ash had one of his many Tauros to trade with Gary for his Onix. Gary had given a Metal Coat to Onix as he already had Steelix. Ash accepted this generous offer as Gary had a strong Onix. As soon as the trade was done, Ash had a Steelix. Steelix was greeted to Ash's old pokemon and accepted

One hour after the trade Ash decided his team for the first gym badge in Pewter city and that would be Bayleef Bulbasaur (natural) Kingler and Pikachu would be with him Obviously. Ash also decided Butterfree should come with him for his journey. Ash hadn't used Butterfree in ages besides he was going to get an old friend. Ash left for Viridian forest and Pewter city. Brock was acting gym leader, great a chance for vengance. Oak gave Ash six empty pokeballs. ''You are starting again I have pokeballs for you to take and catch more pokemon.'' Ash was so thankful he and Gary were leaving at the same time. Gary took Blastiose, Arcanine, Fearow, Alakazam, Nidoqueen and Tauros.

Ash was in route 1 with his pokemon out and looking for a new pokemon and saw a Rattata. A normal type. Ash wanted more pokemon. 'Butterfree I choose you.' Ash, chose his first caught pokemon. 'Butterfree, we are going to catch that Rattata. So give psybeam attack a try.'' Butterfree, launched a multicoloured beam from his antena and blasted Rattata. Knocking, the rat pokemon out. ''Pokeball go.'' Ash threw the pokeball and caught Rattata. ''Great Butterfree I am so proud.'' Ash had an empty pokeball for an old friend in the forest.

Ash continued on to Viridian city with his new Rattata in toll.Rattata was fiesty and loved, to battle. Helping Ash beat a new trainer with a Pidgey, Rattata and Charmander. The trainer had only been on a journey, a few days. Ash soon reached Viridian city and went to change his team send Rattata back to Oak's lab. Gary had caught a Rattata and Pidgey. He never caught these first time round so he would raise them now.

Ash went to buy more pokeballs for his journey and he went east for a training period and came across a Nidoran. Ash needed more poison pokemon. ''Bulbasaur I choose you.'' Ash chose his seed pokemon who would battle until it was pointless to continue. ''Bulbasaur leech-seed.'' Leech-seed sucked, Nidoran's health. ''Great now tackle go.'' Tackle hit and the poison pin pokemon was down and out. ''Pokeball go.'' Ash threw another empty pokeball and caught Nidoran with another new addition Ash left and went to the forrest where there was a swarm of Spearow.

Fearow was missing. Ash suspected someone captured Fearow. There were fewer Spearow aswell indicating some had been captured as well. This wasn't a problem but a flock of Pidgey Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew down as well Ash's old Pidgeot at their head. Ash saw one Spearow really wanted to battle so using Pikachu he caught it. He also pulled Pidgeot's pokeball and caught that for his team. Ash then proceeded deeper into the forrest where he caught a Weedle to make his team more balanced plus there were several bug pokemon here so Ash knew he could come and catch more if he needed to later in his journey. Ash left the forrest and emerged in Pewter city where he could battle for his badge. Ash also noticed a new building with baby pokemon inside. No humans though. Ash decided to enter this building.

It was a pokemon addoption house and had lots of pokemon Ash wanted to adopt. Two people volunteers walked over to him ''Excuse me I would like to adopt these pokemon I can and would raise them with love and care.'' Ash stated to the volunteers. 'You were in the Kalos league and the bond with you and your pokemon is strong of course you can adopt these pokemon.' Ash was so greatful. Now which pokemon would he adopt a Growlithe, maybe a Magby, Elekid or Shinx electric pokemon a good idea or the Eevee that were purring agianst his legs. What about Shellder or Bellsprout Oddish could be useful aswell or Drowzee. ''I want to adopt all of them.'' Ash stated. The volunteers were shocked and thrilled a kind trainer to take care of all of these abbandoned pokemon. Great for them.

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu Muk Butterfree** **Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru Nidoqueen Gyarados Seadra Scyther Meowth Sandslash Hitmonlee Pidgeot X2 Mewtwo Tentacruel Wigglytuff Vileplume Bulbasaur X2 Squirtle Blastiose Venasaur Sceptile Glalie Dewgong Rhyhorn Rapidash Golduck Psyduck Vulpix Ninetails Tauros (30) Gible Charizard X2 Scraggy Vaporeon Honchkrow Conkeldurr Crustle Excadrill Politoed Infernape Swellow Staraptor Torterra Buizel Donphan Gliscor Oshawott Pignite Snivy Palpitoad Levanny Boldore Unfeazent Krookodile Torkoal Kingler Corpish Heracross Bayleef Quilava Totodile Noctowl and Snorlax R** **attata Spearow Weedle Steelix Eevee x6 Shinx Magby Elekid Growlithe Oddish Bellsprout Drowzee Shellder.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 3**

'Before I put these pokemon in pokeballs could I make a quick phone call.'' Ash asked wanting to see his adopted pokemon. ''Of course the volunteers stated.'' Ash called Oak and explained the situation. _''_ Well my boy send them over here for your other pokemon to meet. _''_ Ash got the proffessor to show his pokemon of and explained to the little ones they were his other pokemon and would help train them at Oak's ranch. Ash's pokemon welcomed the new ones that were adopted. The Eevee saw Vaporeon and Sylveon and were glad as they would have Eevelouitons to work with.

Ash left the building and went to the gym to face Brock. 'Brock I am here for my Boulder badge to enter the pokemon league.' _'_ So you are going again. Well you will lose because you are a bad trainer. _'_ Ash would crush him now. Three pokemon each were the rules _'_ Go Golem. _'_ Brock called the Geodude that Ash knew and Golem was a formidable opponent.

'Bayleef I choose you.' Ash called his loyal and affectionate Bayleef out. 'Bayleef Vine-whip.' Vine-whip hit Golem. Golemo just stayed ready for battle Brock had battled many challangers with Grass types Ash was guessing. Brock's Golem had great defense.

 _'_ Go Golem Strength attack. _'_ Golem charges at Bayleef to ram it. _'_ Golem Stone-edge. _'_ Golem launched the stones at Bayleef who dodged beautifully. _'_ Golem Hyper-beam. _'_ Golem launched the beam at Bayleef.

'Bayleef jump with Vine-whip.' Using Vine-whip to launch itself in the air Bayleef avoided the attack. 'Bayleef Razor-leaf attack. Bayleef launched a multitude of leaves at Golem which did some, damage to the rock Pokemon. 'Bayleef Razor-leaf once more.' Bayleef launched another barrage of leaves and hurt Golem. _'_ Golem Steamroller. _'_ Golem rolled into a ball like using rollout but had glowing sides. 'Bayleef dodge it.' Bayleef dodged Golem and Brock was tired. 'Bayleef Vine-whip go.' Bayleef's Vine-whip was all the exhausted rock pokemon could take.

'Bayleef great job now return and rest up.' Ash was so happy one win under his belt but he knew that the match was not over yet. 'Brock 1-0 me I can't be that bad a trainer.'

 _'_ Rhyperior Go. _'_ Brock called a powerful Rhyperior out to the field. Ash had faced a Rhyperior before and one day his Rhyhorn could become one. _'_ Now what Ash. Rhyperior could take Bayleef easily. _'_

'Bulbasaur I choose you.' Ash chose one of his oldest and most trusted pokemon to the field. 'Bulbasaur I know we can win, but please take care of the attacks launched. It won't be easy. Bulbasaur would battle as hard as it could for Ash. 'Bulbasaur Leech-seed.' Leech-seed clung to Rhyperior and sucked health away.

 _'_ Not bad. Use Megahorn now Rhyperior. _'_ Rhyperior charged at Bulbasuar with its horn glowing about to strike. What would Ash do? He needed help.

'Bulbasaur Vine-whip to jump.' Bulbasaur used the vines to leap above Rhyperior and was ready for an attack. 'Great Bulbasaur now Solarbeam.' Solarbeam took Rhyperior out and Bulbasaur was glowing. Ivysaaaur. 'Bulbasaur evolved to an Ivysaur.' Congragulations Ivysaur.

 _'_ Ash you still won't win. Steelix GO. _'_ Brock called his most powerful pokemon to the field. Steelix was a formidable opponent Ash had faced several in the past, Knowing fighting water ground and fire pokemon had the advantage.' He only had Kingler.

'Ivysaur you were incredible, you earned a good rest.' He would have to use Kingler and if Kingler fainted he would use Bayleef. 'Kingler I choose you.' Kingler was ready for action.

 _'_ Steelix dragon-breath go. _'_ Dragon-breath was a powerful attack and Steelix was a powerful pokemon. Impact would not be good. Ash had to act fast.

'Kingler Protect then use your bubblebeam.' Kingler formed the protect attack to stop dragon-breath cold then launched a mass of bubbles at the steel and ground type doing a lot of damage as both types are affected by water. 'Great Kingler now lets use Crabhammer.' Kinglers pincer slammed into the iron snake and sent it flying.

 _'_ Steelix Iron-tail then dig. _'_ Steelix tail glowed and slammed into Kingler then the huge snake burrowed underneath the battlefield. _'_ Now what Ash Kingler maybe strong but can it withstand my Steelix slamming into it. _'_

'Kingler Protect go.' Ash was very glad Kingler learnt this move. 'Brock never under estimate my pokemon surley through Kanto and Johto you leearned that. Kingler Bubblebeam once more.' Kingler struck Steelix and knocked it out and Brock grudgingly handed over the badge.

 _'_ Ash before you go know I am sorry. _'_ Brock explained how Misty Trip Paul Dawn and Iris made up you were a bad trainer and threatened my gym bylocking the pokemon inside and freezing with Ice-beam. Ash was shocked why would they do that.

Ash was going to swap Ivysaur Bayleef and Kingler out for some of his newer pokemon. Ash got to the pokemon centre and showed off his new Boulder Badge to Oak. _'_ Great job Ash your pokemon are all fine as well. _'_ Ash was glad to hear that.

'Proffessor my Bulbasaur evolved aswell. Proffessor could you send Weedle Nidoran and Steelix over please.' Ash wanted the three of them to train Steelix was powerful so Nidoran could gain some good expierience from it and Pikachu would have to let Weedle win a few rounds. Ash placed Ivysaur's Bayleef's and Kingler's pokeballs on the transfer platform and received his other pokeballs.

 _'_ By the way Ash a package arrived and Mewtwo was anixous for you to open it. He stated it was from someone you both know very very well. You should come to Pallet town Pidgeot could fly you back to Mt Moon to train in there. _'_

Ash wasn't expecting a package. This was odd who would send him a parcel. Oh well training with Nidoran and Weedle would be good and Mewtwo had the Parcel. Ash was curious and desperate to open it. Sprinting out of the pokemon centre he sees an old friend aswell.

'May what are you doing here?' He asked shocked to see her. When the time was right he would show off his Boulder badge to her.

'Hi Ash. I heard Max and the others betrayed you. I am here to join you as I want to go through Kanto again and I was hoping we could travel together.' 

Ash accepted but said. 'I must head back to pallet town someone sent me a parcel and I am going to open it.' He also let Nidoran and Weedle out to meet May. They liked her. May liked them aswell. 'We have to go through the forrest maybe you could catch a Weedle. When it evolves it could be good for contests.

Ash and May left Pewter City heading for Pallet town and soon were in the viridian forrest. Where May spots a Caterpie and a Weedle and eagerly throws Blaziken out to catch them and Quick-attack knocks both out for May to throw an empty pokeball each at the bug types. Ash and May are attacked by a Beedrill swarm but Pikachu Weedle Nidoran and Blaziken beat them back Ash's Weedle evolved into Kakuna and Nidoran learnt Poison sting.

The forrest now behind them Ash and May continue the short walk to pallet town. Arriving at Oak's lab shortly after. May is warmly greeted as she stayed loyal to Ash. His pokemon welcome her except Mewtwo and the clones. But after Ash explained how they met and were now journeying together the pokemon warmed up to her.

Mewtwo then gives Ash a large package from Arceus himself. The pokemon god sent Ash a parcel direct. Wow. 'My chosen one.' the note was inscribed.

Ash opened the package for three pokemon eggs and some pokeballs. I can't wait to open the pokeballs. Ash cried.

'Go ahead Ash we are here.' Mewtwo chimmed in. But becareful don't know whats inside. Maybe let Weedle Nidoran and Steelix out as well. Ash did let Kakuna Nidoran and Steelix out.

Then he threw one pokeball in the air to reveal a Dragonite. Ash May Oak and Tracey were stunned. Mewtwo wasn't. 'Hello old friend. Ash this is the Dragonite I sent your invitation to New island with.' A dragon pokemon excellent. The next pokeball was thrown to reveal a Squirtle. Ash's old friend. The next pokeball revealed a pokemon Ash couldn't belive Haunter another old friend then Primeape. Ash had his original pokemon back. Next was straight to the water Lapras. The other pokeballs contained the Houndour pack Ash helped his Larvitar and Tyranitar a Beldum and a Skamory also the eggs were close to hatching. Ash also received a Dragon-scale and Metal coat. For Scyther and Seadra to evolve and they touched the items and the glow of evolution was imminante. Ash wanted some pokemon from Mt moon now aswell. He and May would catch a lot

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu Muk Butterfree Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra Scizor Meowth Sandslash Hitmonlee Pidgeot X2 Mewtwo Tentacruel Wigglytuff Vileplume Bulbasaur Ivysaur SquirtleX2 Blastiose Venasaur Sceptile Glalie Dewgong Rhyhorn Rapidash Golduck Psyduck Vulpix Ninetails Tauros (29) Gible Charizard X2 Scraggy Vaporeon Honchkrow Conkeldurr Crustle Excadrill Politoed Infernape Swellow Staraptor Torterra Buizel Donphan Gliscor Oshawott Pignite Snivy Palpitoad Levanny Boldore Unfeazent Krookodile Torkoal Kingler Corpish Heracross Bayleef Quilava Totodile Noctowl and Snorlax R** **attata Spearow Steelix Eevee x6 Shinx Magby Elekid Growlithe Oddish Bellsprout Drowzee Shellder. Wobboufett Kakuna Skamory Dragonite Houndour 5 Tyranitar Larvitar Lapras and three eggs.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 4**

Before heading out Ash wanted to spend 2 days training with his pokemon here at Oak's ranch. The eggs would be cared for by Mewtwo. Ash had his fire types help, Magby and Growlithe with Flame-thrower his water types helped Shellder, learn Hydro-pump and Ice-beam. His other pokemon just began training. One Eevee, in particular trained a lot in the day and won several battles agianst Houndour, Krookodile and Charizard. Ash told them to let Eevee win though for expierience.

Ash was getting ready to go to Mt Moon when Eevee began to evolve into an Espeon. The other Eevee, were jealous but happy for their team mate. While using Dig, Krookodile, found several thunderstones, leafstones, firestones and waterstones. Shellder, and two of the Eevee, looked at Ash as they wanted to be next. Shellder, became Cloyster, the Eevee became a Jolteon and a Flareon. Nidoran began training hard and evolved into a Nidorino and Kakuna evolved to a powerful Beedrill. May's, Caterpie and Weedle evolved to Metapod and Kakuna which were like Silcoon not mobile luckily they, had tackle and poison sting to attack with. Ash was happy for her. Now the Pidgeot, had to fly them, to Mt moon and Ash was taking Spearow, Rattata, and the eggs for training and hatching Pikachu because he always went everywhere with Ash.

Ash told his pokemon. 'All new pokemon caught and adopted, take care of them for me and train them and welcome them.' Squirtle Lapras and some others were disapointed to not be with Ash, now but could train with old friends. Ash and May were soon flying on Pidgeot to get to Mt Moon and when they landed they checked supplies both had several packs of Pokeballs and potions and some food. Just, enough to get to Cerulean city. In the mountian Ash sees a Zubat and sends, Spearow to battle it an air battle. Spearow beats the bat pokemon and gains some expierience Ash throws his pokeball and catches it. Next is a, Paras and Rattata beats that for another catch then a Geodude, buried in the ground trips Ash up and he catches it before it can, do any more damage or trip anyone up.

Ash and May continued through the deep caves and came across a group of Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable and a huge Metorite. There were 2 rocket grunts trying to catch the, rare pokemon. 'Everyone go.' Ash called his Spearow, Rattata & Pikachu out May called Blaziken, Metapod, Kakuna, Glaceon and Beautifly out to battle. There were two Cleffa who were putting up a fight agianst the grunts Sandslash and Raticate. Spearow was handling Sandslash but Rattata was not doing so good agianst Raticate it's evolved form Pikachu launched Thunderbolt to stop Raticate hurting Rattata. Rattata used it's quick-attack and sent Raticate flying into Sandslash. Sandslash was attacking Spearow who was easily dodging the attacks. Spearow used Peck and got Sandslash in the gut. Sandslash, was getting Slash attack ready when Raticate, slammed into it sending both flying.

The grunts knew it was pointless to continue. Ash was so proud of Spearow, and Rattata. All of whom had gained lots of expierience and were both engulfed in a white glow. Ash had Fearow and Raticate. The two battling Cleffa waddled over to May and Ash and wanted to help them out. Each recived Moon-stones and the Cleffa joined their teams. Ash and May were almost out of the caves when Ash stumbles across a shining amber lying around so he picked it up. Their, new pokemon and adventures, in Mt moon over and both changed for good, a fairy type, pokemon would be benefical. May knew people like Drew, had Dragon, pokemon and Fairy pokemon would make great appeals in contests.

Ash bought his eggs out of his pack with their carry cases and they were glowing from their walk through Mt Moon. Luckily no harm over being tripped by Geodude. As the eggs glowed Ash sat with each egg and one hatched into a Bagon, the second one a Deino, and the final egg, a Snubull.

Ash and May were just outside of Cerulean city in a grassy route having lunch with their pokemon when an Ekans slithered out. Bagon was instantly wanting to battle but Ash kept him back sending Fearow instead. Fearow used it's new Drill-peck to aid Ash in catching the Ekans. May saw a Sandshrew and caught that with Glaceon's help. Giving her a ground type with dig stylish dodges and Sandshrew have some moves that could appeal as well.

A short while later Ash and May arrived in Cerulean city and went straight to the pokemon centre. Where both contacted Oak. The elderly proffessor was amazed at the pokemon Ash was catching May also. Ekans Geodude Paras Zubat and Cleffa were training well with the other pokemon.

'Proffessor I would like to send all pokeballs I have over for Bellsprout, Oddish, Elekid, Shinx, Gyarados and Paras. Ash was told he had to battle all four sisters Daisy Lily Violet and Misty so three he could use the six and the Gym now allows swaps before the final battle. He sent Pikachu's empy pokeball back as well to keep all six of his new pokemon with him.

 _'_ Ash my boy why Gyarados? _'_ The proffessor couldn't understand Tentacruel would work well on Water and Fairy or Waterr and Grass types. The Proffessor had a point but he knew not to deter Ash.

'Proffessor my plan is to pair Gyarados with one pokemon to get close and Gyarados could also be helpful in countering the water pokemon in the gym.' Ash knew Gyarados weren't the eaisest pokemon to control but Mewtwo told the clones Ash would be the best trainer and the clones would always fight for him.

Ash and May went to the gym which unforteuntly was closed. Ash and May went to pick up supplies now. After picking up their supplies the trainers needed something else to do.

'Ash what are you doing here?' A voice called knowing what Ash wanted. The voice wanted the same thing as Ash, but couldn't get it. Ash began looking for the voice and located it.

'Gary.' Ash told may he is my rival. He is also Prof Oak grandson. We have battled before. Gary came over to the pair. He was disapointed in the gym being closed. But had found out about an event at Cerulean cape.

The three headed to the event but there was an hour before it began. What to do? Ash saw an Abra in bad shape. He sprinted to Abra and used a Hyper-potion. The small psychic pokemon was amazed at this trainers kind heart, Abra needed to repay Ash and wouldn't leave him for the hour until the tournament. Ash didn't want to seperate from Abra.

'Abra I have many pokemon in Pallet town.' 'They could take care of you and I will change you onto my team ' Ash wanted to catch Abra. Abra wanted to join Ash so a partnership was formed when he throws an empty pokeball at Abra.

The tournament was open and it was a fishing tournament. This is a good chance for water pokemon. Ash had water pokemon but never a bad idea to catch more. Gary wanted some water pokemon he had Blastiose and Kingdra so a few more would do no harm. May had only Wartortle. Water pokemon would help her contest appeals. All three were ready to enter this tournament.

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu Muk Butterfree Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru Nidoqueen, Gyarados, Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gible, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Shinx, Magby, Elekid, Growlithe, Oddish, Bellsprout, Drowzee, Shellder, Wobboufett, Nidorino, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Geodude, Paras, Zubat, Cleffa, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra and Ekans.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 5**

The tournament offical stated there was one hour to catch what ever water pokemon you could. Ash May and Gary were close to the battle area where you battled your caught pokemon. Ash got the first bite and a Qwilfish. Ash sent Elekid out to battle it. Elekid thunder-punch hurt Qwilfish, The balloon pokemon fought back with Sludge-bomb. Elekid dodged and used thundershock to finish Qwilfish for Ash to catch.

'Great Elekid.' Now back to fishing Gary was next with a Tentacool. He caught it. Ash and May both hooked at the same time. A Chinchou a water and electric type. Ash chose Oddish who had learened Energy-ball from Torterra and Vileplume. Bellsprout, Paras and Bayleef has as well to give them some more advantage in long range battling.

Oddish easily beat Chinchou for Ash to catch. May used Blaziken to beat Chinchou for her to catch. Gary caught himself a Qwilfish, Psyduck, Poliwag and Slowpoke. Ash and May blanked for a while until both hooked a Poliwag. Ash chose Paras to battle his. May's Blaziken easily knocked her's out for a catch. Ash's Paras was making a mockery with its Bug Grass types. Poliwag used water-gun which did no harm to Paras. Paras retalliated with Poison-powder. Poliwag's health was draining now Ash then threw his pokeball to catch Poliwag.

There is only ten minutes now until the end of the tournament. Ash casts out once more. There is nothing at first. Then a sharp tug on his line. Ash grabs and figths with the fishing rod to find a Staryu. Ash's Shinx handles the Staryu with it's shock-wave attack. Ash's Shinx was almost ready to evolve. May pondered if Max had any electric pokemon.

Ash won the tournament with the most pokemon caught. The prize are two tickets to the new safari zone. This is where you can select the area you go to. This allows you to find any and all kinds into all pokemon. Ash was going to the safari zone when he reached Fuschia city anyway. Ash and May headed to Cerulean city. Gary called Fearow to fly to pallet and spend time with his new pokemon.

Ash and May were soon in Cerulean city. They found an addoption house. The trainers went inside the house to find a range of abbandoned pokemon. Ash see's a Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi. May see's a Nidoran couple making moves look good. An Igglybuff, Snubbull, Shinx and three Eevee and all these pokemon want their moves to look good and May helps them. Ash helps the pokemon he see's improve attacks, for battling. Some like Sneasel's ice-beam looked good and had power.

The volunteers allow all the pokemon to be adopted. Ash asks to call Proffessor Oak to introduce these pokemon so they are used to them. In the corner there is a Sandshrew, Psyduck, Oddish and Bedew but they didn't want to battle they were more like pets than battling pokemon so Ash thought of his mother.

''Could I adopt these pokemon as well please?'' Ash asked hoping to send them to his mother. Psyduck looked familiar to him. It was Misty's Psyduck. Misty must have released him recently.

Ash was granted permission to adopt all the pokemon. His mother accepted the new ones. Mimey was greatful for the help with chores and could use Psyduck for watering the plants. The gras pokemon could help with gardening as well. Sandshrew would just help around the house. Dig could help with planting also.

After adopting all the poor abbandoned pokemon and sent them to Oak's lab to meet his old pokemon. Ash May and their pokemon headed to cerulean gym.

Inside Ash accepted the rules to battle all of the sisters. Daisy, Lily, Violet and Misty. Ash couldn't wait to humiliate Misty. Now there were four rounds of double battles but the sisters had a transporter so the final battle pokemon could be sent over. Ash's strategy was Paras & Shinx round one. Bellsprout and Oddish for round two. Gyarados and Elekid for round four and Pikachu for round three. Knowing only one sister had a part ground type he checked before. Oddish and Bellsprout were matched agianst it.

The battle began and Daisy was Ash's opponent. She selected an Azumaril and a Lombre. Ash chose Paras and Misty walked in and was panicking at the bug type. Shinx was Ash's second choice and Misty couldn't believe it Ash's old pokemon stayed and he is catching more now.

''Shinx Shock-wave attack Paras use your Poison-powder.'' This was a good call. Poison-powder covered the field and caught both pokemon. Shock-wave then caught Azumarill for some good damage. Lombre was poisoned and not fazed by Shock-wave. ''Paras hit Lombre with your X-scissor.'' That did some damage.

''Lombre Azumarill use Bubblebeam.'' Daisy called hoping that would work. It didn't Ash planned for this a long range attack from the mouth. He knew what to do.

''Shinx Shock-wave on the Bubblebeam.'' The electric wave hit the water from Bubblebeam sent the electricity straight down to both pokemon and Lombre just held on with small health. Azumarill fainted and both Paras and Shinx gained fabulous expierience. Then both pokemon were enveloped in a glow. Soon Ash had a Luxio and Parasect. ''Parasect lets try your X-scissor attack.'' That took Lombre out. Ash had won the first round. Luxio and Parasect were recalled.

Violet was next. She chose a Quagsire and a Poliwhirl. These were strong pokemon. They looked ready for battle. Ash sent Oddish and Bellsprout out. These pokemon had been training hard with Oak so a battle was great for them.

''Oddish Bellsprout use stun-spore.'' Ash's strategy was to slow these pokemon down and Violet's pokemon could barely move. Oddish Energy-ball on Quagsire Bellsprout use Razor-leaf. The grass moves badly hurt Quagsire. Poliwhirl was slightly better as a few leaves skimmed so no real harm. The direct hits did damage Poliwhirl. Quagsire was unable to battle as Razor-leaf hit both pokemon and the Energy-ball. Finished Quagsire off. ''Oddish Energy-ball and Bellsprout use energy-ball as well on Poliwhirl.'' The tadpole pokemon was lying on a mat floating no way of getting up. The duel energy-ball attacks collided to wipe out the tadpole pokemon. If Ash's Poliwag was anywhere near like this he would have to get some serious training done. Oddish and Bellsprout were a glow and evolved after the battle. Gloom and Weepinbell now great. Ash's pokemon were leveling up fast and evolving to new strengths quickly. Ash was so happy. Arceus must have something to do with this.

Lily was Ash's third opponent. She chose a Tentacruel and a Kingdra. ''Do you want to swap pokemon?'' Lily Asked Ash agreed and sent Parasect and Luxio back to Oak. He was amazed how they had evolved. Ash had his Dragonite sent over.

''Pikachu & Dragonite I choose you.'' Misty was seriously angry now a Pseudo legandary dragon pokemon. He saw how annoyed she was. Dragonite fly with Pikachu on your back. Ash had the best matchups now.

''Thunderbolt Pikachu. Dragonite Dragon-pulse.'' The attacks devestated the pokemon. Tentacruel was shocked but still up after a thunderbolt and Kingdra was swimming after a Super effective Dragon-pulse.

''Tentacruel sludge-bomb Kingdra Twister.'' Lily called out. Ash knew both were aimed at Dragonite. Lily was aiming for one pokemon to then imobalise the other and Ash's Dragonite was flying around so the attacks can come from anywhere.

''Dragon-pulse and Thunderbolt''. The attacks collide for an explosion. Dragonite, Pikachu, Tentacruel, and Kingdra were blown back. Pikachu and Dragonite were up and still able to battle Kingdra and Tentacruel were not.

Misty was next and Ash saved Gyarados his secret power house and Elekid who had been abbandoned so he had been training. Elekid was rearing for battle.

''Misty this is not just for my Cascade Badge, This is for betraying me and Psyduck who you abbandoned.'' Ash called. He knew she gave Max Paul and Trip their badges. With no battle she wanted them to progress to destroy him. Misty was shocked about Psyduck. Ash probably adopted him. Figures.

Misty chose her Gyarados and Marill. Her Azurill evolved. Ash was confused. Maybe kind to pokemon except Psyduck. Ash didn't care. He could beat these pokemon. Ash chose his own Gyarados and Elekid to face Misty's pokemon.

''Gyarados Elekid becareful. These don't look like easy opponents.'' Ash was right these pokemon weren't pushovers. Marill was in better shape than Azumarill. ''Elekid jump onto Gyarados back.''

''Gyarados Hyper-beam Marill Bubblebeam.'' Misty's Gyarados and Marill launched two strong attacks. ''Ash what are you going to do now?'' She smugly asked. Thinking she was clever.

''Elekid hit bubblebeam with thundershock. Gyarados dodge and use Dragon-breath.'' Ash called. Elekid launched the electric shock and it was conducted by Bubblebeam and zapped Marill. Ash's Gyarados slithered out of Hyper-beam's way and struck Misty's Gyarados with Dragon-breath. ''Elekid Thunder-punch on Gyarados go.'' Ash called to hit the atrioucious pokemon. Gyarados being a water flying type was very weak to Thunder-punch or electric attacks. The attack struck Gyarados and the huge pokemon fell and was unable to battle. Elekid began to glow with the expierience gained. Soon Ash had an Electabuzz and Electabuzz launched a thunderbolt attack and that hit Marill who barely got back up. ''Gyarados Hyper-beam Electabuzz Thunderbolt go.'' Ash called and both attacks collided with Marill to knock it out.

Ash won and took his badge. He and May were heading to Vermillion city next and a contest in the town would give May a chance for her 1st ribbon and Ash his 3rd badge.

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu, Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gible, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxi,o Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Geodude, Parasect, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 6**

Ash was looking over his new badges. As he and May headed to the pokemon centre Ash and May saw Jessie. They were shocked she looked normal.

''Jessie how are the contest's going?'' Ash asked. He was now curious to see how she was doing now she was honest. She looked and was happy to comply.

''I am doing fine. My pokemon are doing well I have been sending some to my parents and have Arbok, Dustox, Seviper, and my newer pokemon Igglybuff and Nidorina. I have more at home, such as Nidorino, Vulpix, Cleffa, Yanmega, Gourgeist, and Smoochum.'' Jessie also had one Hoenn ribbon. She was going to visit James.

Ash phoned Oak to send his pokemon over. He took Cleffa, Zubat, Wobboufett, and Ekans. This would allow some training before Vermillion and Ash could see his new pokemon strengths. May took Cleffa for Glaceon.

Ash May and Jessie went to James' mansion. He had taken in a Pidgey, Doduo, Eevee, Bonsly and Hoppip. James' Pokemon were happy to see Jessie and James was also pleased to see her doing so well.

''Jessie May I heard of a couples contest in the town a few moments away. I didn't know if you wanted to enter. There is 2 ribbons and 2 eggs as prizes. I would enter as well maybe.''

''James you and I with Yanmega and Victrebell in prelimnaries and Arbok and Weezing in second round. We would be working for good but as a team as we know each other's style.'' Jessie stated to her former team mate and friend. James aggreed and told his Nanny and Pop-Pop. They wish the four luck in the contest.

Ash sends Zubat, Cleffa, Wobboufett, and Ekans out as he was planning on using two of these pokemon. May bought her Cleffa out. Ash and May's Cleffa were taught to make them aware of contest moves. Both picked up quickly as did Zubat and Ekans. Wobboufett was not that great with Combinations. However Ash could use him in battles. The crew recalled their pokemon after some special training.

As Ash, May, James and Jessie arrives in town they go to the small stadium. Ash May enter as a pair. Ash is given a ribbon case for other couple contests as did James.

The contest opens. Ash, May, Jessie, James, and some of the traitors Max and Dawn entered because Max could have fun with his pokemon Dawn for a new ribbon they were quite good friends so became a pair.

The Judges were Mr. Contesta, Mr Sukizo and Nurse Joy. All of whom loved pokemon. Lilian introduced the contest. She was happy to see a barrage of new coordinators.

Ash and May were after several unknown coordinators. The coordinators before were quite good using a Kadabra and Growlithe. The other pair used a Magmar and Electabuzz.

Ash and May both chose their Cleffa. Ash's Cleffa used Metronome and May's used Charm this got the audience and judges to fall in love with it. Metrenome turned out as water-gun and Ash's Cleffa got it to surround itself and May's. Both used Splash after this. To make it look playful. Ash and May then joined in playing with Cleffa. Getting perfect marks of 30.0

Dawn and Max scored 28.4 with Dawn's Gloom and Max's Sandslash. They were the final pairing. Ash and May, Jessie and James, Dawn and Max, George and Danni made it through. George and Danni were the Magmar and Electabuzz trainers.

The battle stage was next. Ash & May were agianst George and Danni. They were both Prepared. They were first up so they made sure their next line up from Cleffa were ready.

''Wobboufett Go.'' Ash called his Paitent pokemon. Wobboufett was very deadly with Mirror-coat and Counter. Ash knew Wobboufett had some contest experience with Jessie.

''Blaziken Take the stage.'' May called her most powerful pokemon. These two would be a great match together. Blaziken could get an attack launched at it then Wobboufett would repel the attck.

George called a Starmie. Danni called a Shiftry. Ash knew these had much experience at contest's. He had to be careful. May could take Shiftry. Blaziken was a terrible match agianst Starmie.

Lilian issued the battle to start. She was ready for the first Kanto region couple contest. This was actually the first in any region Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos.

''Blaziken use Flame-thrower.'' May called. Her Blaze pokemon responded by shooting a white hot collumn of flames at Shiftry. The Wicked pokemon would feel the flames as it was a grass pokemon.

''Starmie water-pulse.'' George called. Starmie's water-pulse collided with flame-thrower. A thick cloud of steam was the result. Blaziken and Starmie retreated to their sides of the field.

''Wobboufett wait for Blaziken to get to you and when the attacks are launched send them back.'' Ash called knowing Blaziken would be able to get Starmie to attack.

''Blaziken flame-thrower.'' May called again. Expecting a water-pulse from Starmie. This would give Wobboufett chance to use Mirror-coat. May was happy with this strategy.

''Starmie Water-gun.'' George called. Knowing Starmie was strong enough to push flame-thrower down. He didn't expct Blaziken to leap out of the way.

''Wobboufett Mirror-coat.'' Ash called. The stream of water was aimed straight at Wobboufett. When Wobboufett used Mirror-coat and glowed the water was sent flying back at Starmie. This took George and Danni's points down. Ash and May were winning. Starmie's water-gun slammed into it and knocked it down.

''Shiftry Hyper-beam.'' Danni called to her wicked Pokemon. Shiftry gathered tremendous energy for the attack. The beam was launched at Wobboufett.

''Wobboufett Mirror-coat once more.'' Ash called. Knowing Hyper-beam was powerful agianst both pokemon so sending it back would put him and May in a good possition. As mirror-coat reppeled Hyper-beam Shiftry jumped out of the way. Starmie was in no possition to move and was knocked out by the beam.

George and Danni's points dropped to below halfway. Shiftry would have to perform miricles to win for George and Danni.

''Blaziken Blaze-kick.'' May called and Blaziken jumped out and the shocked Shiftry was kicked by the firey foot of Blaziken.

''Shiftry!'' Dannie called, Shiftry was out as it plummeted into the stadium floor. The Blaze-kick was in mid-air and Shifrty couldn't attack from Hyper-beam. Shiftry and Starmie were out.

The clock ticked off only a second after anyway. Ash and May some points down. They would have one because of the way they used their pokemon.

''George, Danni you have raised some incredible pokemon.'' Ash and May commented. They knew the pokemon had been well raised.

''Thanks this is my 1st contest I am entering the Indigo Plateau competition I did this for fun.'' George commented. Ash had a new rival.

''This is not my first contest but I am entering that competition also.'' Ash stated to George. Who wanted to battle Ash more now. In a 3 on 3 to see how good his pokemon were.

''Ash I want to battle you now. I will see how good you are before the pokemon league.'' George stated. Now ready and he would give Ash the best battle at the pokemon league.

Next up were Max and Dawn vs Jessie and James. James chose his Weezing. Jessie chose her Arbok. Max chose an Elekid and Dawn a Butterfree. Ash pondered how they had caught them. Dawn no doubht a Caterpie and trained it up.

''Weezing Smog let's go.'' James had a strategy planned. Weezing's Smog covered the stadium battlefield. Elekid and Butterfree were stuck and poisoned.

''Arbok Headbutt.'' Jessie called to her 1st pokemon. Arbok used the training from Team Rocket to move through the smog and slammed into Elekid. Who was sent flying.

''Elekid Thunder-punch go.'' Max called. His electric pokemon. Who could not see anything. So Elekid punched the flying Butterfree whose flying typing doubled the damage from Thunder-punch.

''Butterfree use Whirlwind.'' Dawn's Butterfree began flapping it's wings and the strong Whirlwind blew the smog away. However Weezing could do more and Arbok had used Dig.

''Elekid becareful.'' Max called knowing dig was aimed at the pokemon who is weak to ground moves like dig.

''Weezing sludge-bomb attack.'' James called. His poison gas pokemon's newest and best move. Weezing's sludge projectles headed straight for Butterfree and Elekid.

''Thundershock.'' Max called hoping to neturalise the attack. Maybe buy he and Dawn some time. The small shock collided with the sludge and exploded.

''Butterfree Psybeam.'' Dawn called this attack also collided with the projectles and created another explosion with thundershock. Neither side could see anything.

Arbok came up and slammed into Elekid. Knocking the electric pokemon out. Now it was two agianst one. James and Jessie were winning and honestly. Jessie had one ribbon already. Arbok was also her best pokemon.

''Weezing Gyro ball.'' James called. His poison gas pokemon began spinning rapidly. A collsion was inevitable as the hurt and poisoned Butterfree could barely move.

''Arbok Poison fang.'' Jessie called to her Cobra pokemon. Both had called attacks on a weakened Butterfree. They both caught Butterfree and knocked it out.

Jessie and James were moving to the finals. Where they would face May and Ash. The time to clear Dawn and Max of the stage took to long. Dawn lost her liecense for trying too stay and battle still. Max could never enter contest's again for being a spoilt brat.

Ash and May faced Jessie and James. All four faced each other and were ready to have the best possible battle. No one wanted to lose.

''Wobboufett Go, Blaziken take the stage.'' Ash and May called their pokemon to the field to battle. Knowing they had plans for Weezing and Arbok.

''Go Arbok, Weezing Go.'' Jessie and James called their pokemon to the field. Arbok and Weezing were very powerful now being raised with love and care.

''Blaziken flame-thrower.'' May called as Blaziken launched a stream of flames at Arbok and Weezing. However Arboks serpant body was agile and perfect for dodging. The tail was caught so Jessie and James' points went down as did Ash and May's for the dodge.

''Weezing hit Blaziken with Gyro-ball.'' James called knowing Gyro-ball would work with Blaziken massive speed. Gyro-ball was spinning.

''Blaziken we need you to move to Wobboufett.'' May called. Blaziken. Blaziken back flipped and went over Wobboufett.

Weezing span faster at Wobboufett. Weezing got closer... closer and near enough.

''Wobboufett counter attack.'' Wobboufett glowed and Weezing collided and all Weezing's attack power was repelled.

Weezing then slammed into Arbok who was trying to stop its tail fire. But both poison pokemon ended in a tangle. Arbok's coils were wrapped around Weezing. Neither could Move.

''Blaziken use Overheat aim at Wobboufett.'' May had decided to mention to Ash to blast Overheat at Arbok and Weezing who had still not untangled from each other.

''Wobboufett Mirror-coat and stream overheat.'' Ash called. Wobboufett glowed and Overheat was put into a stream and cooked Arbok and Weezing who collapsed from exhaustion.

Ash and May had won the contest. The ribbons were presented to Ash and May. Then the eggs how ever the eggs seemed exactly the same. An unusal pattern. The Eggs would be kept on Ash and May's teams.

 **Ash's pokemon**

 **Pikachu, Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gible, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Geodude, Parasect, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 7**

Ash and May were on their journey to Vermillion city. Ash knew this route because it lead to where he met Ivysaur the first time. Ash told May and they aggreed to stop at the village. The two traversed the mountian side and got through the traps. As they walked into the village Melani warmly greeted Ash. He introduced May to her and the pokemon. Melani had found an Azuril, 2 Oddish, Bellsprout, Doduo, Caterpie, Weedle, Paras, Staryu, Magikarp, Rattata. Azurill was quite a shy out of the way pokemon. Lots of other pokemon too.

''Azurill's parents abbandoned it a few weeks ago. Just after hatching.'' It is resentful to pokemon and people.'' Melani explained. Ash had an idea.

''Melani do you have a place where I could swap my pokemon team over.'' Ash asked thinking Ivysaur could help his case here. Plus some of his abbandoned pokemon could help Azurill.

''Of course Ash. But why?'' Melani asked confused. Wanting to know his idea.

''Bulbasaur evolved and I think maybe he can help Azurill.'' Melani was so impressed. ''The phone is inside.''

''Hi Proffesor, can you send me Ivysaur please.''

Oak was shocked at the ring and request but fetched Ivysaurs pokeball. Sceptile Torterra and Gyarados have been peace keepers and anyway Mewtwo could quickly step in.

''Ivysaur come on out.''Ash sent Ivysaur out and it was so happy too be home. When he saw the pokemon he knew Ash's plan. Ash had Ivysaur walk to Azurill and try to find out what is wrong with him. No luck it didn't want to communicate with any pokemon. Ash then went to Azurill and used Aura to see into it's past and it's parents just left it with no food and no way of defending itself.

Ash used his aura to explain to Azurill how he and his pokemon were like family. Ash said he had no father so he knew some of Azurill's pain. Azurill was shocked this kind confident honest human had pain like this.

Mellani and May were with other pokemon and most were attempting to make moves look appealing. May had her pokemon helping out. Some like the 2 Oddish, Bellsprout, Staryu, Magikarp, A Vulpix, and Rattata wanted to go with her. Mellani had no problem she saw how kind a trainer May was and helping make moves appealing was good too.

''I am not a trainer I am a coordinator. I make my pokemon's moves look appealing aswell as powerful.'' May explained to Mellani. Mellani got the explination however she liked May and willingly let her catch the pokemon and sent them home.

Ash and Azurill were making real progress. Ash was telling Azurill about his pokemon at Oak's and he had his egg out to show the Polka dot Pokemon. Azurill was part fairy type and was looking forward to progressing however without Ash he wouldn't. So Azurill would ask to go with Ash after he left.

Ash and May were just about to leave the village. Azurill hopped over to Ash and basically caught himself going to Oak's lab. Mellani didn't mind she was glad he found a good trainer.

Ash and May continued to Vermillion city. Stopping in a pokemon centre to relax and Ash called Oak to check on his pokemon and Azurill more importantly. Ash recognised this pokemon centre where he met Charizard for the first time and where Damian abbandoned him. Ash had Charizard sent over because Damian always trained here. Cleffa and Charizard could do some training. As Ash and his pokemon were training Damian came past.

''That looks like a strong Charizard. You caught that pathetic Charmander about 8 years ago right?'' Damian boasted not recognising his Charmander. Charizard was in full anger now. Cleffa was scared.

''Cleffa come here.'' Ash said not wanting his small fairy type to get hurt. Joy came outside to see the commotion. May was with her. Nurse Joy hated Damian for the way he treated his pokemon.

''Double battle Damian. I want Charizard and Cleffa to show you what proper training is like.'' Charizard was game. Cleffa hopped onto Charizard's back ready to battle. They had both been training at Oak's ranch. Charizard had too. It had mastered a powerful new move.

Damian threw out a Fearow and Arcanine his new pokemon. Arcanine replaced Charmander. Damian thought he could eliminate Cleffa first and then Charizard.

''Arcanine Fire-blast Fearow Hyper-beam.'' Damian called his pokemon's best attacks. Outside in the nearby forest a weak and beaten Tangela watched the battle as Fearow and Arcanine had attacked it because it wasn't evolving soon enough. Damian had abbandoned it because he couldn't battle well enough.

''Charizard fly high. Cleffa hit Fearow with Metrenome.'' Ash was taking a risky strategy anything could come with metrenome. Lucky for Ash it was Ice-beam. Super effective on flying pokemon. Fearow was frozen and plummeting to Arcanine. Fire-blast passed through and disapered as it hit nothing.

''Arcanine hit Cleffa with Flame-thrower.'' Damian called hoping this would work. Arcanine had a powerful flame-thrower. But Cleffa used it's body to dodge. Jumping around Cleffa made Arcanine go all over hitting Fearow more and knocking it out.

''Charizard Dragon-claw. Cleffa Metrenome.'' Ash called powerful moves however Arcanine had the intimdate ability so fire moves would damage Arcanine. Ash's Growlithe had Flash fire ability. He had Oak check the adopted pokemon over to make sure no serious damage. No all fine for battling.

''Arcanine fire-fang.'' Fire-fang and Dragon-claw collided. Charizard barely felt the attack. Arcanine was thrown back by Charizard and Cleffa's metrenome was Moon-blast so it got more power with Same Type Attack Bonus. When Arcanine met this attack it collapsed and couldn't get back up. Tangela came running out cheering at Damian's hummiliation. Ash saw the appaling state of Tangela's health barely able to walk. It had used all energy running and it was hurt as it was never healed. Nurse Joy had left to contact the police on Damian. As she arrived Damian was pushing Fearow and Arcanine to battle more when they could barely stand. She had seen Damian catch Tangela and wanted to heal the vine pokemon. Tangela stood by Ash.

''Go with her Tangela I am going to be here and prepare for my next battle in Vermillion City.'' Tangela was hesitant as Ash was the only human who only showed compasion to pokemon. Tangela did what Ash asked. Soon he was fighting fit. Ash contacted Oak and sent his pokemon over to the lab for some of his ground type pokemon ready for Surge in Vermillion.

As Tangela came out he went to Ash and saw he was talking with Oak. He also saw Ash's pokemon from around the ranch. Tangela was not confidant that Ash would catch him. However the vine pokemon went and wanted to go with him. Oak saw Tangela and pondered why it was close too Ash. No new pokemon sent since Azurill.

''I beat Damian in battle and Tangela is his newest pokemon to be thrown out because he perseved it to being weak.'' Tangela sadly nodded Ash's other grass pokemon could help it grow and progress. Ash also found out Gary was ahead of him with 5 badges now.

Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill.

May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,

3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 8**

Ash and May were in Vermillion city where Ash sent Tangela and Charizard to Oak's lab for Gible and Butterfree. Butterfree hadn't been on his team for a long time. Gible because it needed experience

Nidoqueen, Sandslash and Rhyhorn Ash also took Geodude. Had all his pokemon ready. Ash and May left the pokemon centre to the Vermillion gym. Where Ash was the only challanger as Surge had destroyed Trip, Paul and Max the day before. Paul's Torterra, Gastrodon, Aggron, Nidoking and his Graveler were no match for Surge's Electivire, Jolteon,

Emolga, Raichu and Heleolisk.

Raichu was Surge's most powerful pokemon but he had Electivire, Jolteon, Magnezone, Lanturn, Ampharos, Electrode, Manectric, Luxray, Zebstrika, Dednne, Helolisk, Emolga and Pachirisu. He had expanded his electric pokemon range.

''I am here for my thunderbadge Surge.'' Ash declared to the gym leader. The gym trainers were laughing a small trainer with a Pikachu they knew not to underestimate him as he beat Surge before.

''Ok kiddo. Be ready to be zapped to paralysis.'' Surge announced to Ash. Ash knew not to be overconfident as this gym he lost here before. Ash also knew his ground pokemon were a good matchup.

''I choose Manectric.'' Surge called his Manectric. This was a well trained pokemon.

''I choose Sandslash.'' Ash knew Sandslash had type advantage. This should allow him to win round one. Ash saw how strong Manectric was.

''Use Dig.'' Ash called knowing Manectric were fast enough. Sandslash dug under the gym and Manectric couldn't hit it. This annoyed Surge.

''As soon as it pops up use Hyper-beam.'' Surge called hyper-beam would hurt Sandslash. Surge had a plan.

Manectric had the energy for hyper-beam however Ash had a strategy planned for this type of attack. As hyper-beam would damage all but Geodude and Rhyhorn.

''Sandslash tunnel and dodge hyper-beam and listen to Manectric so you can beat it.'' Hyper-beam struck where Manectric thought Sandslash was however nothing was there. Sandslash began tunneling and as it went lower it used it's body to roll up and slammed into Manectric however Manectric was still able to battle.

''Use Roar.'' Surge called and forced Sandslah out of the battle. Ash's Geodude came out.

''Geodude let's kick of with Magnitude.'' Geodude glowed his body and slammed into the floor. Sending ripples through the gym and hurting Manectric.

''Use Hyper-beam.'' Surge called hoping that he could beat Geodude. Knowing that Geodude was not very strong yet. Hyper-beam could beat it.

Ash knew Surge's plan now. He had a strategy planned for Geodude though.

''Geodude rollout to dodge then strike.'' Ash called and Geodude began rolling around avoiding hyper-beam blasts. Eventually slamming into Manectric who went down from the damage and speed of rollout.

Geodude began to glow and soon evolved into a Graveler. Ash had more hopes now but he knew Surge would try and counter Graveler now.

''Lanturn Shock them.'' Surge called his Lanturn out. Knowing Graveler was weak to 2 of it's attacks. 

''Gravler return you were great. Gible Go.'' Ash sent Gible to the battlefield as he didn't think Lanturn knew ice attacks. Gible was anxious to battle Lanturn.

''Lanturn use bubblebeam.'' Bubblebeam was a decent water attack. This would hurt Gible.

''Gible Dragon-pulse.'' Ash countered quickly. The two attacks collide causing an explosion.

''Gible Dig before that smoke clears.'' Ash had Gible burrow underground for 2 reasons. 1 To attack and do damage. 2 Avoid Lanturns water element attacks.

Gible burrowed underground and tunneled for Lanturn. This was good Lanturn couldn't attack Gible in anyway. Lanturn was panacking because it would be bad if hit with this and a strong dragon move not good. The explosion caused Lanturn to be thrown back.

Gible surfaced and not only hit Lanturn but caught it in it's jaws. Ash saw this and had a new strategy planned. Surge didn't see the strategy.

''Gible launch Lanturn using Draco-meteor.'' That was one of the strongest attacks at all and the best dragon element attack. Gible had an organge ball and Lanturn and the ball went up. Lanturn came down and was pelted by Draco-meteor. That was all the light pokemon could take. Gible was aglow after the battle and Ash couldn't believe it first Gravler now Gabite. One more stage he would have Garchomp a pseudo legandary and if he raised his pokemon right they could beat champions pokemon. Gabite had a new move to.

''Lanturn return. Go Magnezone.'' Surge had raised Magnezone well. Magnezone looked very powerful.

''Gabite charge with dragon-claw.'' Ash called wanting to deal with Magnezone as quickly as possible. He knew Magnezone had great defenses. 

''Magnezone supersonic.'' Surge called. It worked. Gabite was confused and couldn't attack. Gabite began attacking it self with confusion. Surge's plan had gone well.

''Magnezone Flash-cannon.'' Surge called a powerful move and Gabite was elimnated. Gabite was Surge's claw back from total defeat.

''Gabite you were great, now take a rest.'' Ash called his cave pokemon back. He had to deal with Magnezone now. ''Graveler I really need you now so I choose you.'' Ash decided Graveler would be a good matchup for Magnezone.

''Magnezone supersonic once more.'' Surge called. Once more couldn't hurt and destroy the rock pokemon.

''Graveler use rock-slide.'' Ash called. Hoping it would form a barrier. It did but the waves of supersonic passed through and got Graveler so rather than protecting Gravler he protected Magnezone.

''Magnezone flash-cannon once more.'' Graveler being part rock type was weak to steel attacks. It proved when Steelix Iron-tail knocked it across the field. Gravler was hit by the flash-cannon. The explosion left a fainted Gravler on the field.

''Graveler take a rest. Sandslash I choose you.'' Ash recalled Gravler and sent Sandslash back out it was quite ready to battle after being forced out of the battle.

''Sandslash Dig.'' Ash had Sandslash go underground. This worked and Magnezone's steel typing made it extra weak to the attack. This nearly knocked it out.

''Magnezone Supersonic.'' Surge wanted the same strategy to work three times. Magnezone launched the waves at Sandslash.

''Dig once more.'' Sandslash burrowed itself and protected itself from supersonic. Sandslash avioded the attack and as it surfaced it slammed into Magnezone and knocked it out.

''Return Magnezone. Go Ampharos.'' Surge had raised Ampharos very well. Ampharos could easily beat Sandslash because it has beaten other ground pokemon.

''Ampharos Ice-punch now.'' Surge had Ampharos learn the elemental punches for battle. Ice-punch slams into Sandslash and knocks it out of the battle.

''Great Sandslash return. Nidoqueen I choose you.'' Ash sent his fresh and powerful Nidoqueen to the field. Surge stuck with Ampharos because of confidence and it's Ice-punch.

''Nidoqueen Earthquake.'' Ash called Nidoqueen's most powerful attack. Nidoqueen jumped and slammed into the ground causing a devestating earthquake. Ampharos was still standing after the attack.

''Ampharos Ice-punch once more.'' Ampharos charged at Nidoqueen. It struck with it's ice punch. Surge hoped this was where he gained the advantage.

''Nidoqueen Sludge bomb.'' The sludge bomb and ice punch collided and the explosion was great and both pokemon were badly hurt from it. Neither could take much more punishment. Nidoqueen and Ampharos both collapsed after this and neither could battle. Ampharos ice punch did more damage than Ash wanted.

''Nidoqueen you gave it your best and I am proud now take a rest. Rhyhorn I choose you.'' Ash's Rhyhorn was rearing to go because of the hours of practise at Oak's ranch.

''Raichu Go.'' Surge called his most powerful pokemon. Raichu had beaten Paul's Aggron and Nidoking. Ash knew not to underestimate this pokemon.

''Rhyhorn Earthquake let's go.'' Rhyhorn created a very powerful earthquake. Raichu felt the force of the attack and was sent back. It got straight back up though.

''Raichu Mega-kick.'' Raichu had a good move it. Raichu slammed it's foot into Rhyhorn. Only annoying the Spikes pokemon. Surge couldn't believe how resilliant Rhyhorn was.

Trip and Paul entered the gym wanting another battle. They saw Ash and thought Surge was on his first pokemon. When they learned it was the final battle they were shocked. Ash was on his last pokemon not much of a suprise. When they learned he had many new pokemon they were angry.

''Rhyhorn Horn-drill.'' Ash had Rhyhorn learn this for emergency situations. Horn-drill hit Raichu and because it always knocks the opponents out when it hits Raichu was down Ash had won the match. Rhyhorn began to glow. Soon it stood on 2 legs and it's horn was atop it's head. DOONNNNN. Rhydon roared. Ash was really proud now 3 badges and several evolved pokemon ready for the pokemon league.

 **Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 9**

Ash and May went to the pokemon centre after Ash's third gym battle victory. Ash and May were planning there next move after the Kanto league was over.

''I want to go to a far off region with many new pokemon.'' May stated. Bored of Kanto Hoenn and Johto. She wanted Sinnoh Kalos Unova. Meet all kinds of new pokemon and make her own pokemon experience how other regions affect their battle styles.

''May why don't we go to Kalos. I have been there but there are lots of pokemon you have never seen or heard off. It would be a good experience for you.'' Ash said to her.

May liked this idea because she could easily meet several new pokemon and some could help in contests. ''Ash wonderful idea. Now I am going to swap my team over and give other pokemon some experience.''

''Me too I need to talk to anyway.'' Ash had found some odd items while Sandslash and Gabite trained yesterday. Ash wanted to know what they were other than evolutionary stones.

''Professor I have my third badge and was hoping you could take Rhydon, Gabite, Graveler, Sandslash and Nidoqueen.'' The elderly professor took Ash's pokeballs.

''Ash what pokemon would you like to take I assume the egg will be staying with you.'' Oak knew how Ash liked to care for his eggs.

''Professor I would like to take Pidgeot, Bagon, Snubbull, and Deino.'' Ash had Pikachu and Butterfree on hand too. The egg was in a case and not able to battle. Ash wanted to have all his pokemon on hand.

May had her Glaceon, Igglybuff, Beautifly, and Munchlax sent over to train with. She needed to have space for new pokemon and her egg when it hatched.

''Professor before I go I have a question.'' Ash wanted information about the rocks dug up. When Sandslash and Gabite trained before Surge the day before and his amber from .

''Ash ask away.'' The elderly professor had guided Ash through his Journey. No matter what Ash had to ask Oak would do his best to guide him. ''Now what is it?''

''While training in Mt Moon I found this glittering amber and yesterday while Sandslash and Gabite were training these odd rocks. They could have no value but I thought you would know what they are.'' As Ash pulled the rocks out of his bag Oak had a look of utter shock on his face.

''Ash they are fossils the Amber is Aerodactyl, the spiral rock is a Helix fossil, and the domed rock is a dome fossil. On Cinabar island a lab exists and it can revive fossils. I would get them restored.'' Ash was now super excited. Three fossils and the pokemon were all incredible battlers.

Ash and May had their teams ready now. Ash wanted to go to Cinibar island now and do the fossils. Ash looked with envy. Kabuto Omanyte and Aerodactyl. That appealed greatly three different not many trainers could raise them.

Back at Oak's the rest of Ash's pokemon were in training. Growlithe was practasing Flame-wheel. Mewtwo was looking after all the pokemon Ivysaur was on it's rounds keeping peace and looking after Tangela.

Back with Ash and May. The two young trainers didn't know what to do. Erika had the flu. Sabrinia and Koga were out boosting their pokemon teams for the gyms. Cinibar was open and Ash could get a ferry there and go to Shamouti island after because the three gym leaders were out for at least another week. The island had a pokemon Ash wanted to see again.

''May can we go to Cinibar and then Orange islandas I need to see a pokemon in the Orange Islands.'' May was shocked but thought why not a new adventure was always good.

''Sure Ash. By the way would you trade any more Tauros?'' Ash was happy to get his fossils restored. Also shocked why did she want a Tauros? Tauros was more a battling pokemon not a contest pokemon.

''Why would you be interested in Tauros May?'' Ash asked puzzled. Not wanting to sound rude. This was just hard to understand.

''I don't want to raise Tauros. My dad wants one but can't catch any. I told him how you have 29 Tauros and 28 could be traded.'' Norman had told May Tauros would be a great addition to his gym pokemon along with his new Keckleon, Linoone, Spinda, Zangose, Miltank, Kanghskan, Fearow, Swellow, and Snorlax. Ash had most of these pokemon and would be able to catch the other pokemon.

''May call your parents I will organise a trade with your dad myself.'' Ash told May this would give him chance to go and do what he needed to do and trade one of his many disobediant Tauros.

''Hi Norman. I hear you are interested in a Tauros.'' Ash stated to May's parents. How he knew was beyond them.

''Yes Ash I do want a Tauros. I heard from May you have a herd of Tauros to trade.'' Norman stated hoping Ash would agree to trade. Tauros would really add power to his team. But Tauros were rare in Hoenn and few trainers raised them in this region.

''I would trade one Tauros but I need to go to Cinibar island and the Orange islands for training. Could you perhaps come to Kanto and I will contact you when we are back to confirm trade.'' Ash stated hoping that would be ok. Norman had an offer that he hoped Ash couldn't refuse.

''Dad we are going off to train see you here in a few weeks.''

''Ok May see you both soon.'' Norman said not worrying about Ash trying anything with May.

The port was the busiest part of Vermillion. This is because it is Kanto's port to other regions and items and trainers come from all over. This was Ash's best hope other towns had ports and Cinibar is an island.

Ash and May hit the road to the port. Hoping a ferry would go straight to Cinibar island. This would give Ash a chance for a new badge and to get his fossils restored. He knew Blaine was not a pushover so more training was more important and go back to Orange islands then Lavendar town for a stop off.

Ash and May arrived at the port. There were people everywhere. Gary was around also. Ash and May were curious to where he was going.

''Gary where are you going?'' Ash wanted to know to find out if he was on a training opertunity. Gary had 5 badges he got to Erika and Sabrinia before they were ill and off training.

''I was training and while practasing Dig my Raticate discovered fossils. I am reviving them as my Aerodactyl is training with Grandpa now.'' Ash was taken back when did Gary get Aerodactyl.

''When did you get an Aerodactyl? Is it from our rivalry in Grandpa canyon.'' Ash asked shocked that one powerful pokemon was in his rival's possetion and was obedient.

''Do you remember when I went to become a researcher? I revived an Aerodactyl and like Charizard it hated me and my team.'' Gary explained the story to Ash so he understood how Gary had this pokemon.

''By the way Ash I heard you have Rhydon, Electabuzz, and Graveler.'' Ash nodded signalling Gary was correct in his assumptions. ''Would you want the items and trade to evolve them.'' Gary asked.

''Not yet Gary I want to train them more first and besides I also know Haunter and Magmar have to be traded so if I get them two I will take you on the trade.''

Ash May and Gary boreded the ferry for Cinibar and headed out of Vermillion city for a brief period of time.

 **Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Primeape, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Haunter, Luxio, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Bagon, Deino, Snubbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Shinx, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 10**

Ash May and Gary were on the ferry the three trainers were enjoying the sea breeze and Bagon, Snubbull and Denio were relaxing. Pidgeot and Butterfree were flying around. Pikachu was in it's rightful place on Ash's shoulder.

''I am going to call grandpa. I need to change my team quickly.'' Gary said running off. Ash knew Blastiose was going to stay with Gary but the other pokemon were a mystery. A few moments later Gary came back holding 2 pokeballs.

''Shelgon and Granbull come out. While training I caught a Bagon and Snubbull. I was training them and they evolved soon after. I got them in the safari zone with this customize feature any pokemon from regions can appear.''

Gary had won a tournament and got a pass to Safari zone. He had caught several pokemon from other regions. This put him in good sted for the pokemon league.

Ash went to take a pokemon in exchange for Butterfree. He contacted Oak and had Lapras sent over for the island he was visiting. A blimp would get him and May most of the way there and Lapras could cross the ocean to the island where he was going. As the ferry arrived at Cinibar island Ash recalled his pokemon and Gary did the same.

As the ferry docked Ash, May and Gary departed the ferry but the lab was under attack from two team rocket grunts. They had captured the machines for restoring fossils.

''Bagon, Snubbull, Deino, Lapras, Pidgeot and Pikachu go stop them.'' Ash's pokemon launched attacks at the grunts helicoptor. Who dropped the machine.

''Alakazam Umbreon use psychic gently guide the fossil machines to the lab.'' Gary called as he released two of his pokemon. They caught the machines and sent them to the lab. The scientists were so greatful for the trainers helping them out.

''Airdos, Gabite, Flygon, Hitmonchan.'' The grunts called their pokemon out. Airdos trapped Alakazam Umbreon Gary May Pidgeot and Lapras. So Ash only had Pikachu and his baby pokenon.

''Snubbull was easily stopping Flygon and Gabite. Ash was so greatful for a fairy type. Snubbull was winning agianst two pokemon that were much stronger than it. Hitmonchan was trouble for the part dark type Denio. However Bagon had Dragon-breath and knocked Airdos into Hitmonchan. Where Deino used Dragon-pulse and Bagon used Dragon-breath knocking them out and at the feet of the grunts. Snubbull launched a dazzeling move at the Dragon pokemon. This was Dazzeling-gleam a fairy type attack. Snubbull gained so much experience and evolved to Granbull. To save May Gary and the other pokemon Granbull used Crunch and broke through the thread. Bagon and Denio had more training to do before evolution but they were not stopping training now.

''Bagon Dragon-breath Deino Dragon-pulse Granbull Dazzeling-gleam Pikachu thunderbolt.'' These sent the grunts blasting off. Bagon began to glow too it found dormant power that it's evolved form Shelgon had. So Ash had Granbull and Shelgon now.

''Ash that was great.'' Gary May and the scientists shouted his praise. Ash just shrugged as if he was only doing it for a favour. He didn't need praise he wanted to be the best and stop Team Rocket from harming pokemon.

''Excuse me is there anythinh we can do to thank you.'' The scientists asked wanting some way of repaying the young man and his valliant pokemon for saving them.

''I have three fossils. Would it be possible to restore them?'' Ash asked them. Wanting his fossils to be restored so he could train them. Ash pulled the fossils out of his bag.

''Of course but you will have to send some pokemon to a place to take the fossil pokemon on your team. We have a transfer machine for you to send your pokemon back.'' Ash went and sent Shelgon, Granbull, Deino and Pidgeot back to Oak's lab. He kept an extra spot incase his egg hatched.

A few moments later Ash's first revived fossil pokemon opened it's eyes for the first time in millions of years. An Omanyte. Ash contacted Oak to tell him about the fossil pokemon. Oak did want the opertunity too study them. Oak also had modified Ash's original pokedex. It had been fused with information from all regions pokemon. Oak had also put a feature to tell levels, gender, moves and evolution for branched pokemon like Wurmple. Omanyte was Male Level 20 with the attacks Water-gun, Tackle Rollout and Bite. Ash had Kabuto restored next which again was male level 20 with the attacks Scratch, Absorb, Mud-shot and Leer. Ash handed the shining amber over to the scientists and they were apprihensive of reviving Aerodactyl as they had a vicious temper and would attack without warning. But they restored Aerodactyl who was male level 30 with the attacks Wing-attack, Rock-slide, Hyper-beam Aincent-power, Fire Fang Ice fang Thunder fang Crunch. Aerodactyl was the strongest out of his new fossil pokemon. Ash was ready to go and Gary had his fossils restored for the same level gender and attacks as Ash's Kabuto and Omanyte. Gary was going too stay on the island beat Blaine and train here for experience. May and Ash were departing in the morning. For the Orange islands and what Ash hoped would be some more new pokemon to join his team.

In a cave on a deserted Island a pokemon looked out over the plants and ocean. It had seen several baby pokemon namely a Mareep, and Slakoth. Then over the cave a huge flying pokemon came down to go to the sea depths. Stopping at the cave to tell the pokemon looking out someone special was coming and would they be willing to help him.

The pokemon in the cave aggreed as did the babies when they heard of this humans deeds. The great flying pokemon had the cave pokemon ready for the humans arrival in the next few days.

Ash and May went to a hotel for the evening. Then Ash and May went to the pokemart and stocked up on Pokeballs and a few potions to make sure that his pokemon were ready for the Orange Islands. Next was the pokemon centre to rest his Pikachu, Lapras, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl. He also after they were treated sent the fossil pokemon to Oak.

''May do you want your parents to send your pokemon to me? I can let them train with Ash's Pokemon.'' The elderly professor thought that having the two trainers pokemon in one place made more sense and Ash's pokemon could help May's pokemon with training. The Professor also could help Norman by giving his greenhouse for his gym pokemon.

''Would that be ok Professor? It would really help my pokemon with the training.'' May asked the aging professor and did a call to her parents with Oak on the phone still to make the arrangements.

''Dad I would like to send my pokemon to professor Oak's lab. He has said it would be ok and Ash's pokemon would help with their training.'' May's parents aggreed and began transfering the pokemon over. May also asked her dad the offer he had for Ash's Tauros.

''Professor could I take one Eevee too now please for some evening training also Abra and Drowzee.'' Ash wanted to start work with one of his Eevee. He showed all three a picture of Umbreon and one leapt at becoming this pokemon so Ash took him to train with now. Abra and Drowzee had been practising with Mewtwo and Gallade and were more confident in battle now.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Shellder, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Abra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 11**

It was about 5:00pm so Ash began training with Eevee Abra and Drowzee. They were determined little pokemon willing to battle as hard as they could. Abra had actually learned Psychic attack. Drowzee was using hypnosis. Not a good idea as one trainers Fearow was hit by the deflected attack. Fearow's mind was dulled and it began launching hyper-beam all over the training Area. Abra used Psychic and knocked hyper-beam back and knocked Fearow out. Abra then began to glow. It soon stood up holding a spoon and Ash now had a Kadabra. Kadabra had Psybeam attack to compliment it's psychic attack and typing. Kadabra had much more power now.

Kadabra was able to handle other pokemon now. It had training agianst Hitmonlee and other fighting pokemon, and his poision pokemon too. Kadabra could easily battle any pokemon now. The other pokemon were told to let the little pokemon win. Abra was a weak little pokemon like Tangela and his addopted pokemon. The addopted pokemon were training Magnemite had thunderbolt and flash-cannon attacks. Voltorb had thunderbolt. Ash was so proud of his pokemon. Still he was going to make more captures in the Safari zone. Ash was now super ready for his training in the Orange Islands. Ash saw that time was now late and Eevee had just started his training.

''Eevee where are you.'' Eevee had run off to train. This was where his playful side was gone. Eevee were rare pokemon and with Team rocket having being foiled just a day ago he wanted his young Eevee in place.

''Eevee show yourself. Please be Ok.'' Eevee turned up a short while later. It had been training on it's own. Eevee was nearly an Umbreon with the training it had been doing. Soon the moon glistend over head in the night sky. The aura of the moon caused Eevee to glow. Soon Ash had a really powerful Umbreon. It even learned Dark-pulse on evolving.

Ash recalled his pokemon and went to the hotel to get up and get ready for tommorow's trip to the Orange islands. The pair would be there for a few days atleast.

''May the Orange islands would be a great place to practise some combinations.'' Ash told his companion. May was curious as to why Ash wanted to practise combinations.

''Thanks Ash. Why do you want to learn combinations?'' May curiously asked. She thought she was the coordinator. Unless couple contests were coming up.

''There are some couple contests in Lavander town Saffron city and Celedon city.'' Ash stated to May. He wanted to enter with her and like the last time win. ''This way I could get some practise for the pokemon league to. I could use the combinations in the pokemon league to win battles plus I like to show off my pokemon to.'' May liked this idea and plus it would kill some time before the gyms were open again.

''I'm in. Lets win those contests and the couples grand festival.'' May had some new energy. Ash was liking this determined passionate yeah they would win no doubt.

The night quickly passed. Ash and May left their hotel room and went to the blimp place with blimps to all regions. The Orange island blimp was the emptiesed Ash and May were the only passangers. This was odd Orange islands were normally a tourist destination.

The blimp was soon in the Orange islands because it only had to stop on Shamouti island. There was another island near here with the pokemon Ash was going to catch. Now getting to this island was no problem for Ash and May.

''Lapras I choose you.'' Ash called his transport pokemon out. Lapras was happy to be home in the orange islands. Ash met him here many years ago. Lapras began transporting Ash and May to the deserted Island. Ash and May soon arrived there. Recalling Lapras Ash and May headed inland to the cave. Ash and May traversed many fields full off flowers. May decided to wait outside of the cave and called her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, and Munchlax out. She was doing some contest training.

The pokemon saw a shadow approaching the cave it took as shelter. Sending the little ones to hide behind a rock promising to call them if it was safe.

''Hello who is there.'' The pokemon called. Curious to see who had come to the cave. This is a hard place to reach. If people had been before more often they never returned.

''Hello Slowking I thought maybe you would join my team and journey.'' Ash said to the pokemon who read his prophecy the last time he was in the Orange islands.

''I would if these two little ones can join you also.'' Slowking called the Mareep and Slakoth out. Ash was only too happy to accept them into his family. Ash pulled some of his empty pokeballs out and caught Slowking then Mareep then Slakoth. Ash then left the cave he let the little pokemon and Slowking out and got them too meet May.

''May how are the combinations going?'' Ash asked his companion. May had perfected some moves. Assist and Metrenome were tempromental. Ash had taken some time in the cave and on a few occasions the attacks performed were perfect.

''Ok Ash but Assist and Metrenome can cause problems aswell as solve them.'' Slowking and the little pokemon began watching the combinations. Ash called Drowzee Kadabra and Lapras out to watch the attacks. Kadabra used Psybeam and it's latest move shock-wave for a good combination too. Slowking had an attempt and Ice-beam Water-pulse and Psychic were looking good. Drowzee used hypnosis and took Skitty and Munchlax so Drowzee stuck to battling.

Ash and May spent the whole day training. Ash's new pokemon were great in the scheme and well their combinations and attacks were pretty perfect.

''May how are we getting home. The blimps are shut and so are the hotels near here.'' Ash was right there was no way to get home. May saw the problem. The island was very calm no pokemon attacking each other. Like the last time Ash was here.

''I don't know Ash. There has to be some way of getting back tonight or getting a hotel. We can't sleep anywhere. You mentioned that weather around here can get trouble quickly.'' May had to find somewhere for sleep. They couldn't take turns guarding the cave.

A tornado arose from the sea. Ash had seen this before. Then a certain flying pokemon appeared and this could help Ash and May.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x3, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 12**

The magnificant flying pokemon took one flap of it's mighty wings to land in front of the trainers. Ash couldn't believe it. He had seen this pokemon the last time he was here.

Ash had to ask for a favour. The flying pokemon needed no asking. After what Ash did the last time he was here. Ash was owed a huge debt. Whatever the flying pokemon could do it would do.

''Chosen one you need not ask. What you did the last time you were here is proof enough. I came to Slowking and informed him of your want to capture him he aggreed and I promised to get you home. Cinibar island or Fuschia city.''

''Thanks Lugia. If ever you need something please ask.'' Ash said to the great flying pokemon. Lugia needed nothing anymore the prophcy was fufiled so Lugia wanted to help Ash however it could.

Ash and May wanted too go to the safari-zone and so selected Fuschia city. Lugia landed just outside the city and dove into the nearby water and went home. Keeping the peace between the legandry bird trio was tough. But Lugia kept them on their islands unless Arceus summoned them.

Ash and May went to the city. Nothing was open. The two walked for what seemed like hours when a building had some lights on. It was the pokemon centre. The young trainers entered and were ready for a good night sleep.

Soon the morning came around Ash and May went to see the receptionist to see if the gym was open. Sadly it wasn't. Ash found out that north of the city lay the safari-zone. 

Ash and May headed off to the safari-zone. This was a pokemon paradise. Apparently theives had smuggled new spices of pokemon here and then been caught. The pokemon had entered the safari-zone and made it much more challanging for trainers now. The new pokemon in the safari-zone would be great for Ash's team. He and May aggreed to go seperatly and before entering the safari-zone Ash called Oak. Informing the elderly professor of his location and new pokemon. Oak was astounded. Any more pokemon he would have to corner Ash's pokemon off. Ash decided to send Kadabra, Drowzee, Slowking, Lapras, Mareep and Slakoth too Oak's lab. Ash went to research what pokemon could be caught their now. Kanghskan, Paras, Parsect, Venonat, Venomoth, Doduo, Dratini, Goldeen, Slowpoke, Spinda, Eggsecute, Nidoran Male, Nidorino, Nidoran female, Nidorina, Chansey, Mime Jr, Mr. Mime, Misdreavus, Duskull, Barbroach, Aron, Spheal, Natu, Volbeat, Illumise, Yanma, Tangela, Slowpoke, Seaking, Tauros, Bedew, Rhyhorn, Delibird, Digglet, Bronzor, Girafarig, Stantler, Elecktrike, Shuckle, Nosepass, Carnivine, Skorupi, Croagunk, Chingling, Ditto, Pachirisu, Scyther, Pinsir, Buneary, Pidgeotto. Some were never there before. Ash assumed pokemon species moved in from coming over from other regions and finding food in the safari-zone. Ash went to the warden and got his 30 safari balls. He wanted not to catch 30 of the same pokemon like last time. He also took the rod to fish for some water pokemon. Ash walked out of the reception area and found a plain teaming with pokemon. A Venonat walked out infront of Ash which Ash quickly caught. Then Ash saw a small lake on the edge of the plain fishing was a good idea as Ash hooked a Goldeen Spheal and Barbroach three water pokemon. 4 safari balls down and four different pokemon. Ash headed into the forest area, spooting an Exeggecute in the undergrowth and throwing his safari ball and catching the Egg pokemon for a psychic and grass type pokemon. The forest also gave Ash a chance for a Misdreavus and Duskull which he caught. Ash then left the forest to find a mountian area with a small lake he climbed and saw Slowpoke fishing. The dopey pokemon could be a great addition to his team so he caught it. Then in the grass a Spinda which he caught along with a Chingling. As he was walking around there was a shell of a Shuckle and nothing was inside. Ash pulled his pokedex out to check if this was a pokemon he could catch because it looked like a hollow shell. The pokedex scanned Shuckle and gave Ash the information of Level 25, Male, Moves: Rock-slide, Sludge-bomb, Withdraw, Bug-bite and able to learn Power-trick and Gyro-ball. Ash knew this would be a great catch and addition to his rooster. He had used several safari-balls to send to Oak's lab now. He had his empty safari-balls in one area of his case and the full ones in the other compartment. As he climbed the mountian peak he saw the ice area and a Delibird. They were known to nest in icy and rocky areas to raise their young and Ash wanted another Ice pokemon so he threw a safari-ball at Delibird and caught it. The rock area also provided an Aron and Ash had few steel pokemon and agianst Koga Aron would be a good choice. Aron was quite a high level pokemon and Ash could mould Aron to an Aggron and dominate leagues with him. Ash went further into the grass on the mountian slopes and found a Stantler this would be really useful Normal element pokemon can learn bundles of attacks and work with a variety of styles and adapt. The mountian offered a Digglett and Ash wanted more ground element pokemon for a good type coverage. The grass land also offered a Girafarig and Ash wanted Psychic type pokemon for his team for another catch. Ash also saw a Natu hopping along and he like Girafarig caught the Natu for his team. Ash was walking again looking for pokemon and saw a Pachirisu and more Electric pokemon would benefit his team. A Doduo was walking along and the twin bird pokemon was intresting for Ash to catch and he did Gary had a Doduo. A Yanma was flying along and Ash threw a safari-ball at Yanma

for yet another catch Ash had expanded his pokemon arsenal now, Ash walked back through a forest area where he caught a Volbeat and Illumise.Ash continued walking having caught 22 pokemon. Many more spiecies of pokemon were roaming around Ash already had the pokemon. Ash was walking and a Bronzor floated by and Ash caught it. Then a Chansey walked passed trying to care for a Ash used his Aura to make them see he could help them and caught them. Next was a powerful looking Elecktrike. Ash also saw a Buneary and this was a cute pokemon so he caught it. Another rock area provided a Nosepass Which Ash caught for another rock type. Ash then saw a weak and injured Ditto the marshland offered a Carnivine which was another good pokemon for Ash to catch.

May went for the first time around the safari-zone and caught the same pokemon as Ash. Except she found a Dratini and Pidgeotto and caught them for some new contest appeals. Dratini was quite a small pokemon Pidgeotto was a good pokemon and Ash's Pidgeot would be able to take care of them.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Duskull , Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 13**

After the Safari-zone adventure Ash and May went to the pokemon centre to change teams. Ash decided some of the clone pokemon deserved some time training. So he took Rapidash, Golduck, Hitmonlee, and Meowth keeping Pikachu and the egg which was close to hatching. Ash and May began to leave when Ash's backpack began to glow. The Egg was hatching, Ash pulled the egg case out of his backpack. He and May let there pokemon out to see the egg. The egg hatched and became a sweet little Torchic. Ash welcomed the small pokemon and Torchic had Peck Scratch and Ember according to his pokedex entry.

The route to Lavender town had a few trainers. Hitmonlee, Golduck, Meowth and Rapidash had some experience. Meowth had learned pay-day and Slash. In battles so it was a good route.

Ash and May continued on their journey soon ariving in Lavender town. This was good because the contest was in a day. Ash and May went to the pokemon centre and healed up. Next Ash took Haunter for Meowth. Rapidash for Weepinbell Golduck for Vaporeon. Haunter would be good in the pokemon tower. This was good because Ash wanted Haunter to see Gastly and Gengar his family again. A female Haunter appeared and because it had seen May's contests it wanted to join her as it loved performing. Ash's Haunter had hearts in it's eyes and the female Haunter did too so May caught it for her team and the next contest. The pokemon tower was closed so Ash and May went to the pokemon addoption house. In the house they saw an old gentlman with lots of volunteers. These helped with the abbandoned pokemon. In the house a small Cubone was in a corner.

''That little one hates people and pokemon.'' The old Gentlman said. This was due to it's parents abbandoned it and then a trainer wanted it to defeat every pokemon with one hit at the first day of battling it was put through. Cubone had never had a family or a friend.

''I know what to do.'' Ash said proudly. Ash went into Cubone's pen and began to pet the little pokemon. Cubone was hesitant at first as Ash was the first human other than mr Fuji to show it any affection. Cubone was in tears on Ash's lap. Knowing Ash would help him. The couples contest was going to be in a day. Ash and May left the pokemon house with Cubone following Ash. When he caught up to Ash and May. The pair were shocked and when Cubone began nuzzling agianst Ash's leg he caught it and sent it to Proffessor Oak's lab.

Ash and May went to prepare for tommorow. Ash was going to use Weepinbell in the premlimnaries and Vaporeon in the battle stage. Assuming they made it. May would use Glaceon for battling and Blaziken for premlimnaries. They could be a good combonation.

The night passed and as the sun rose above Lavander town Ash and May headed to the contest hall. The two registered and got some tea to wait for the contest to begin. Soon the contest was open and Ash and May were the final pair and couples before used:

Nidorino/Nidorina

Hariyama/Weepinbell

Dodrio/Cacturne

Flygon/Skarmory

Vileplume/Fearow

Then George and Danni were up using an Onix and Kingler. Oblviously new pokemon for the two. George and Danni saw Ash and May in the wating area for the contest and warmly greeted their rivals. Onix and Kingler were new pokemon and they had lots of training in fact Onix won George his thunder-badge.

Soon Ash and May were up and they were ready with Weepinbell and Blaiken scoring perfect marks with a jump and kick leafs to surround Weepinbell who used his poision Powder to make the leafs glow a purple glow while dancing around flame-thrower. Ash and May got 30 points in marks to make sure they were through.

The battle stage came very quick. Ash and May beat opponents very quickly opponents only used a Ponyta and Gligar. For round one Glaceon and Vaporeon easily won that battle. Next was a Fearow and Rhydon. No problem. For the 3rd and final match was George and Danni. They chose Onix and Shiftry. Glaceon froze the field and Vaporeon used dig. As it came it took Onix by suprise.

''Use Hydro-pump.'' Ash called to the stunned Onix. This sent Onix into Shiftry.

''Glaceon Ice-beam and Vaporeon Hydro-pump.'' Ash and May called. The attacks finished Shiftry and Onix. Ash and May received their ribbons and soon went back to the pokemon centre. Ash took Honchkrow, Misdreavus, Haunter, Scizor and Cubone. Cubone needed time with Ash. Soon the couple were on their way to Saffron city.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2,Umbreon, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Duskull , Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 14**

Ash and May left Lavander town and went along Route 8 to Saffron City and Ash's 4th Gym badge. Sabrina was a formidable trainer and sending him Haunter was no accident. Sabrina was apparently more sane with new pokemon.

On the route Ash and May saw Max and soon Ash was challanged to battle. Ash accepted May and Pikachu went over to a clearing out of the battlefield.

''I won't loose this battle.'' Max was way to over confident. Ash wouldn't loose both May and Ash were confident in this. Not the hardest battle Ash would ever face.

''Kadabra Go.'' Max called his Psi pokemon. Kadabra was a powerful pokemon. Ash had his training and was a formidable opponent.

''Go Misdreavus.'' Ash called his screech pokemon. Max was at a disadvantage but Kadabra wasn't detered. Max must have a range of pokemon for the Indigo league.

''Kadabra use Psybeam let's go.'' Kadabra launched a multi coloured beam at Misdreavus. This was a powerful attack. Kadabra could possibly knock out Misdreavus.

''Dodge then use shadow-ball.'' Ash called his best hope. Misdreavus floated out of Psybeam's way and launched a dark ball at Kadabra. Critical Hit and Kadabra was on the floor in pain. Ash praised Misdreavus and then commanded a final shadow-ball attack. As soon as this made contact Kadabra was unable to battle.

''Kadabra you gave it your best shot now take a rest. Fearow I choose you.'' Max called a Fearow. It wasn't the one that hated Ash. So What to do.

''Honchkrow let's go.'' Ash called his Honchkrow to battle. A Sky battle today. Honchkrow and Fearow were in the air and the two pokemon eyed each other not wanting to move. Ash had one special move for this occasion.

''Honchkrow haze let's go.'' Honchkrow released a haze from his beak and the haze covered his foe's vision and Max didn't think about this. He paniced and called hyper-beam. Honchkrow could see the beam coming and effortleslly dodged.

''Wing attack.'' Ash called. Honchkrows wings glew white and he slammed the wings to Fearow and went off and back charging again and again. Fearow was having the air knocked out of it. The beak pokemon could barely move.

''Dark-pulse go'' Ash called. The beam of dark energy hit the weakened Fearow and Fearow collapsed out of the sky. It collapsed in a heap at Max's feet. Max recalled Fearow and then chose a Gardevoir. Ash kept Honchkrow in the battle and commanded a Dark-pulse. It charged at Gardevoir.

''Gardevoir use protect.'' Gardevoir created a forcefield and it blocked the attack. Dark-pulse was no use. Ash and Honchkrow knew something was coming.

''Use Wing-attack.'' Ash thought this could damage Gardevoir. Honchkrow's wings glowed as it flew at top speed to Gardevoir. This was a mistake however.

''Moon blast.'' Max called. Gardevoir created energy that looked like the moon which when it struck the Dark Flying pokemon it knocked it out.

''Thanks Honchkrow take a good rest. Scizor let's go.'' Ash calls his Scizor out. Good matchup for Ash.

''Scizor use quick-attack.'' Scizor charged at Gardevoir with incredible speed and kept hitting numerous times. Gardevoir launched Psyshock and kept missing.

''Scizor our next move is metal claw.'' Scizor's claws glew white and aimed at Gardevoir and the claws struck. Gardevoir had a lot of damage. Gardevoir could barely get up. Ash had won this match and X-scissor proved it.

Ash and May reached Saffron City and healed their pokemon Ash also sent Cubone for Duskull and Haunter. He kept one space and then the two went to the gym and Sabrina had just demolished George. She allowed Ash a battle and Sabrina chose Espeon first. Ash chose Misdreavus. Misdreavus used Shadow-ball and launched a barrage at Espeon. Quite a few made contact then Espeon launched Psybeam Misdreavus did a counter Psybeam for an explosion. Both pokemon were unable to battle. Ash praised Misdreavus when he was recalled. Next was Sabrina's Hypno and Ash chose Duskull. Hypno was strong. Ash had Duskull disapear and use Shadow-sneak. Didn't to too much to Hypno but did enough. For Shadow-ball to finish Hypno off. Sabrina's 3rd pokemon was a Jynx. Ash stuck with Duskull and that was a mistake as Blizzard froze Duskull. Duskull began to glow and soon Ash had a Dusclops. Still weakend from Blizzard though. Shadow-ball was evaded and Ice-beam finished Dusclops off.

''Good work Dusclops. Now Scizor I choose you.''Ash called Scizor to the battlefield. Scizor was a great matchup for Jynx. Steel-wing proved that when it nearly took Jynx out.

''Great now X-scissor then Silver-wind.'' Ash called two bug element moves as they were really effective. The two attacks made contact and that was Jynx unable to battle. Sabrina chose a Grumpig for the next pokemon and it managed to manipulate Scizor with Confuse-ray and Psybeam. Scizor was unable to battle. Ash chose Haunter next. Shadow-ball and Dark-pulse easily beat Grumpig.

''Not bad Ash now time for my most powerful pokemon. Sabrina sent Alakazam out. This was the Kadabra that Ash had battled in the past. Alakazam was so much stronger now.

''Haunter sludge-bomb.'' Ash had Haunter learn this like his Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Nidoqueen, Gloom, Weepinbell, Nidorino, Venonat, Ekans, Koffing, Skorupi, Croagunk, Tentacruel, Venasaur, Beedrill and Bedew. Ash had the poison pokemon learn this for emergancies. Cloyster had Toxic-spikes along with Skorupi. Ash saw how Haunter had trained his Sludge-bomb super hard.

''Alakazam use Psybeam.'' Psybeam and Sludge-bomb collided with avengance. Haunter and Alakazam had seen each other battle countless times so neither had an advantage.

''Haunter dark-pulse.'' Ash called. Haunter launched dark-pulse which did hit however. Alakazam had taken many dark type moves. So they did damage but Alakazam was used so not much damage.

'' Alakazam Psybeam.'' Alakazam launched the beam at Haunter. Haunters poison characteristics made it more effective. Confusing Haunter then another to end the battle for Haunter.

''Haunter you gave it your best shot now rest up. Honchkrow I choose you.'' Honchkrow came out and had a huge advantage. Flying when Alakazam was on the ground.

''Use Focus-blast.'' Sarina called. Alakazam launched a white ball at Honchkrow. Who just flew out of the way.

''It's our turn Honchkrow use shadow-ball then dark-pulse.'' Honchkrow launched shadow-ball at Alakazam which did make contact then dark-pulse an immediate follow up. Alakazam didn't get up so Ash had won his 4th gym badge. Halfway to pokemon league. Ash and May then went and swapped their pokemon for the next days contest. Ash took Snivy and Staryu for the contest. Before he sent Misdreavus over he showed the screech pokemon a dusk stone. Misdreavus refused wanting to get stronger in his stage. Plus May's Misdreavus wasn't evolved so maybe a same time evolution. May chose Sandshrew for a contest Debut and Beautifly for the battle stage. Ash also took for some practise Dragonite, Bayleef and Boldore. Oak had seen something unusuall with Hawlucha. Ash and May would have a day back in Pallet town investigating. The night came and Ash and May practised Bayleef, Dragonite and Boldore helped out. Sandshrew gained lots of experience and learnt swift and dig. Snivy managed to beat Boldore and mastered energy-ball. Snivy was practising combinations agianst Bayleef and Snivy was engulfed in a white glow. Servine stood where Snivy was. May pulled out her pokedex and Scanned it. ''Servine the grass snake pokemon and evolved form of Snivy. This pokemon it tries to avoid getting dirty as it's leaves don't use photosynthisis. It moves along the ground as if it was sliding. Its swift movements befuddles its foes, and then it attacks with a vine-whip.''

May then searched Snivy too. Getting the information. ''Snivy the grass snake pokemon. This pokemon is very intelligant. Being expossed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.'' May also searched Boldore. ''Boldore the ore pokemon. When it's body overflows with power the crystals on it's body glow orange. It searches for water in underground caves.'' May thought this was unusuall as Boldore was a rock pokemon. Oh well practise over Ash and May headed to bed.

The contest opened Ash and May registered and soon 30 co-ordinators competed. George and Danni were there. They used Electabuzz and Magmortar. For the appeal stage and scored 28.0 out of 30. Ash and May were next using Sandshrew and Servine. Who managed to score 29 out of 30. Ash and May were through to the battle stage.

''Ash May how are you two doing?'' Danni asked the couple. She was excited George's Magmar had evolved. In training. He was ready to battle Ash after as the two had aggreed. Ash went and made a change for Totodile in reception while two random couples competed. Both had lost one pokemon. Left side had lost a Dodrio and Right side a Kingler. Hyper-beam and Bubblebeam had collided. Next was a Furret vs Dragonair. Hidden power and Dragon-pulse collided. Dragonair was a bit stronger so Furret got the most damage from the collision. Furret then used Dig to hide. When it came up slamming into Dragonair causing serious damage then Quick-attack did some critical damage. For a left win. Dodrio was recovering after for a while. George and Danni were next agianst two random trainers. Danni called her new pokemon Bellosom and George his new pokemon Golem. Their opponents had an Elekid and Staryu. The match didn't last long.

Ash and May won their match using Staryu and Beautifly. Staryu was a good choice for Ash determined. Also learned Bubblebeam in training. Staryu was strong for a young pokemon. George and Danni were battling Ash and May next. Beautifly and Staryu agianst Golem and Bellosom. Beautifly let Staryu jump on its back as it flew up. Bellosom used petal dance. For Beautifly to counter with Silver-wind. This also continued down and struck Bellosom. Golem started Rollout and Staryu used water-gun and 4X Supper effective on Golem did serious damage. Then Bubblebeam finished Golem off. Ash and May progressed to the final round. Their opponents had Dodrio and Furret they had both been raised well. Ash and May won a hard fought battle and received their ribbons.

''Ash do you remember our arrangement for a 3 on 3 battle. Do you want to go now.'' George asked. He wanted some experience agianst Ash. Rivals battled commonly. The trainers left the contest hall and went to a clearing outside the city on the way to Celadon City. George chose Magmortar and Ash Totodile. Totodile used water-gun for a critical hit. Another water-gun was commanded but a stronger stream was released and slammed into Magmortar and this knocked the blast pokemon out. Totodile was a glow after the battle. Croconaw stood where Totodile had been. The strong stream was Hydro-pump. Ash was so happy new ribbon and Servine and Croconaw. Even if it took several uneventfull days to Celadon City Ash was ok. George thanked Magmortar for the effort. Next was Onix Ash chose Bayleef. Bayleef jumped and launched Razor leaf and Energy-ball to quickly finish Onix off. Next was a Suprise Alakazam. Who made short work of Bayleef and Croconaw with Psychic and Psybeam. Ash chose Dragonite for his third pokemon who beat Alakazam with Hyper-beam and Dragon-pulse.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (29), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops,**

 **Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 15**

Ash and May arrived at Celadon City with George and Danni they all went and swapped their pokemon over. Ash took Bedew and Cleffa for the contest and May took Beedrill and Butterfree. Ash also had both his Pidgeot sent to fly he and May to pallet town after to see about Hawlucha. Hawlucha had still been wandering off. Ash May and their pokemon for the contest. Bedew and Butterfree were gonna be the battle stage pokemon. Cleffa and Beedrill were the performance stage the pairs registered and soon the contest began. Ash and May were 5th in the line up and Cleffa evolved in the middle of their performance and learned Moon-blast. Clefairy was able to boost the points of Ash and May to 30. Ash and May were through as were George and Danni. Two more couples who used a Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The second couple used Scyther and Onix. Ash and May were agianst the Nidoking and Nidoqueen trainer who changed to a Butterfree and Nuzleaf. Ash's Bedew and May's Butterfree were a great combination and Butterfree flew Bedew high into the air. Bedew managed to use Toxic-spikes and that made Nuzleaf had to jump and move around however when Bedew jumped on to the opponent Butterfree and launched Sludge-bomb Butterfree plumeted to the field and Nuzleaf had to catch it but the speed didn't help and left both Poisoned. Bedew was fine and sludge-bomb hit Nuzleaf and Butterfree used gust and hit the other Butterfree and knocked it out as well as Nuzleaf so Ash and May had won the first round.

George and Danni had aswell. Using their Onix and Shiftry. Ash and May were ready for their next battle. Ash and May had Butterfree and Bedew out a perfect match. Ash called Toxic-spikes and Shiftry leapt to the air Onix used Rock-slide and used it to slither up onto the rocks to aviod the effects of toxic-spikes. Bedew was flying on Butterfree and launched energy-ball at Onix for a critical hit. Knocking it out and Shiftry was next Butterfree launched gust and caught it some good damage.

Next was a combination of sludge-bomb and silver-wind for a huge amount of damage and Shiftry fell in battle so Ash and May had won yet another contest. There 3rd ribbon. Ash and May left the contest hall and went to see about Ash's Rainbow badge battle and Erika had the flu and was unable to take challangers for at least one week. So Ash and May flew to Pallet town to see about Hawlucha. They arrived and Hawlucha had gone for its walk. Ash had his flying pokemon take to the skies and look and the rest of his pokemon searched the grounds Venonat's Radar eyes were a huge help and soon Ash discovered Hawlucha went over to where the forrest ends and a huge mountian looms it had two little pokemon with it. There was a Steelix. Several Onix, Machop, Geodude, Zubat, Golbat, Graveler and Machoke. Ash May Oak and the pokemon all caught up to Hawlucha was trying to protect a Sunkern and Hoppip. When Ash May Oak and the pokemon arrived. The Golbat had Elecktrike, Electabuzz, Magnemite, Voltorb, Jolteon, Graveler, Pikachu & The clone Pikachu, Luxio and Mareep launch their electric type moves to knock them out. Gravler, Boldore,Crustle, Sudowoodo began shooing the hordes of Zubat off and The other pokemon began shooing the Onix, Machop, Machoke, Geodude and Gravler off. It didn't take long and Hawlucha could battle Steelix one on one.

Before the battle Hawlucha had Ash look after Hoppip and Sunkern. Hawlucha then stood and faced Steelix. May was confused why would Hawlucha want to take this opponent on.

''Hawlucha was the forrest champion when I met him. Protecting innocent and less developed pokemon from bullies.'' Ash explained to May and Oak. They understood why Hawlucha needed to face Steelix one on one.

Steelix went first launching Dragon-breath at Hawlucha who jumped and flew out of the way. Then Hawlucha used a sizzling High-jump kick with mega power on Steelix. Iron-tail was next for Steelix and Hawlucha countered with Karate-Chop. A huge explosion followed both pokemon were sent back as a result. Hoppip and Sunkern looked very worried. Ash's other pokemon were cheering Hawlucha on. Sunkern and Hoppip looked at Ash.

''Don't worry Hawlucha will do it's best and should get the win.'' Ash said to the cowering pokemon. Sunkern and Hoppip had been abbandoned on the mountian and by accident stepped into Steelix territory and it would send its minions to attack them. But Hawlucha saw and thats why it kept coming here to protect the Sunkern and Hoppip.

Hawlucha was struck and sent flying with an Iron-tail attack. Then Hawlucha's training with Ash paid off. Focus-blast was launched. Slamming into the Iron Snake pokemon and sending it flying. Hawlucha and Steelix were both exhausted and one more move would finish the match. Hawlucha had Brick-break ready and charged forwards and Steelix had Iron-tail. Steelix launched it's tail at Hawlucha who disappeard. May and Oak thought it was over.

Hawlucha had jumped high into the air. It came down and Brick-break slammed into Steelix who was bought into the ground with such force it actually left a gaping hole. Steelix was unable to battle and it rose to leave and Hawlucha collapsed soon after Steelix left to the mountian. Hoppip and Sunkern went to their protector. Ash's other pokemon surrounded Hawlucha who was carried to the lab. Hoppip and Sunkern followed. Ash saw this. When Hawlucha was healed up the pokemon did ask why it didn't tell them. Sunkern and Hoppip looked embarrased and Ash saw how they wanted to be strong but had no confidence. So Ash asked if they wanted to become his pokemon and train with the large group. The two nodded and Hawlucha would watch over them unless it was called to battle.

Meanwhile Norman and Caroline had arrived in Pallet town and were at Delia's who was brining her pokemon to Oak's lab. For a visit plus they liked a change every so often. When Norman and Caroline knocked on the door.

''Hello we are May's parents. Ash has offered to trade one of his Tauros to me. I am the Petalburg gym leader.'' Norman introduced himself. Then Caroline introduced herself.

''I am Delia Ash's mom. These are my friends they help with my gardening and around the house. She introduced her pokemon as one big group. They all walked over to Oak's lab and Saw Ash with his pokemon. 27 of the Tauros were off running a stampede and Ash asked for one of their pokeballs to trade with Norman.

''Ash I am a Normal type specialist but I found this pokemon and I think you should train it.'' Norman sent out a Makuhita and Ash wanted more fighting pokemon so this was a good trade.

Ash pulled his pokedex out for the information on Makuhita.

''Makuhita the Arm thrust pokemon. Makuhita slams its body into trees to toughen up. Many split trees can be found near its nest. It gains a sturdy body and dauntless spirit. This Makuhita is male level 13 with the moves Tackle Arm thrust Forsight and egg moves Force-palm and Cross chop.'' Ash's pokedex informed the young trainer. Ash was happy with this. Recalling one of his Tauros he had Oak put a sticker on the main Tauros pokeball He and Norman made the exchange. Ash sent Makuhita who mixed well with the other pokemon. It toughens its body by slamming into thick trees. Many snapped trees can be found near its n

''Norman could we have a practise battle to see how Tauros and Makuhita do agianst their old trainers.'' Ash asked. The Tauros didn't love Ash like most of his pokemon except the leader so trading was fine and Norman was happy to accept. Makuhita liked Ash instantly. Straight into a battle. This would be one well trained pokemon. Norman did his research and Tauros had Tackle, Take-down, Zen Headbutt, Horn Attack, Fissure, Strength, and Rage. For attacks not bad straight off. Ash and Norman made their way to the practise field where Oak, Caroline, Delia, May and Tracey watched along with Ash's pokemon. Hawlucha was keenly observing with Hoppip and Sunkern around it. Ash sent out Makuhita and Norman Tauros. Ash knew from when he met the Tauros they liked to charge.

''Take-down.'' Norman called a full front attack. Ash was ready though and commanded Makuhita jump. Makuhita did and landed on Tauros.

''Arm-thrust go.'' Ash called and this hurt. Tauros was weak to fighting type moves like Arm-thrust Force-palm and Cross-chop. Tauros couldn't shake Makuhita and Force-palm did serious damage and Paralyzed Tauros and then Cross-chop was all Tauros could take so Ash had won the battle.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (28), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon, Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops,**

 **Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic Sunkern Hoppip Makuhita Clefairy**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 16**

Ash and May were training at Oak's because Ash couldn't battle Erika for a while Sunkern Hoppip and Makuhita were falling into the training regieme. Ash began training Oshawott as he was a bit lazy now. Pignite and Servine were both Mid stage. Totodile and Squirtle (natural) were training too. Oshawott managed to beat Krookodile, Gravler, Gliscor and Gabite in training. Then Oshawott was glowing and it grew and gained an extra scalchop. Ash got his pokedex to see.

''Dewott the discipline pokemon. Dewott learns the double scalchop technique through vigorious training. This Dewott is male. Level 34. The ability Torrent. When Dewott gets below 1/3 of its health its water type attacks get a power boost. Dewott has learned Water-pulse, Ice-beam Revenge Surf, fury cutter, and Water-pledge.'' Ash was very impressed with Dewott. It kept some of Oshawott's personality but the rest was all battle focused. Ash and May were in the middle of some rigorous training when some fammilar faces arrived at Oak's lab.

Ash noticed Barry, Stephan, Bianca, Morrison, Tyson Virgil, Cameron, Luke, Sawyer and Ritchie. Ash warmly greeted his rivals. Luke was making a documentry about Kanto and the pokemon so had asked Oak for

an interview.

''Ash are all these your pokemon?'' His rivals asked. Ash nodded. The Tauros caught their attention. Luke could use one to help carry his stuff and to battle.

''Ash you wouldn't be willing to trade any Tauros would you?'' His rivals asked the trainer. Ash was happy to respond when Virgil pulled him to one side.

''Ash for your help at that dam and the way you care for pokemon would you like to join the pokemon rescue squad. You could still go on journeys and catch and train pokemon. But you may have to do some rescue work.''

Ash thought this was a great offer and gladly accepted. Virgil also wanted to trade for a Tauros. Virgil asked if he could contact his family and Oak aggreed. Virgil had a Unova pokemon sent and Tyson and Morrision had Hoenn pokemon. Tyson had a Gulpin and Morrison a Mudkip sent to trade. Ash accepted and had two more Tauros pokeballs sent. Stephan offered Ash a Gothita and he accepted. Gothita was not a fan of Stephan but it was a male Gothita and it battled well but Stephan couldn't challenge it enough. Mudkip was an energetic pokemon as was Gulpin. Ash had three new pokemon and all could train hard. Virgil had a timid Blitzle sent as Ash could help it develop so one more trade was done. Blitzle was slowly introduced to the pokemon and fit right in. He told his father and brother he asked Ash to help with the rescue squad they were okay as Ash had proven himself.

Luke came and asked for Ash to trade a Tauros. He sent out a Joltik Ash always liked this Pokemon and Joltik took to Ash warmly. One of the Tauros took to Luke too so a good trade. Barry offered Ash a Shellos (blue) for Tauros. Which Ash accepted he wanted a Gastrodon. Richie wanted to trade Ash for a Tyrogue which Ash accepts. Sawyer offers a Swirlix with a Whipped dream which Ash accepts and as he sends it out he gets a Slurpuff. Soon the rivals are engaged in a battle and Ash sweeps the floor with his new pokemon. Ash's skills have improved. Bianca asks May about contests as she wants to try some. Ash's rivals leave agree to meet at the pokemon league competition. Ash tells May about the pokemon rescue squad.

May is impressed and vouches to help pokemon too. She and Ash go to train some more and Ash's traitors show up. They wanna battle but Cilian and Brock are no where to be found. Cilian was forced into this same as Brock.

Trip challenges me to a 1 on 1 battle. I accept and send Mewtwo to the field. Trip chooses Serperior.

Mewtwo doesn't even break a sweat in beating this Serperior. Servine watches laughing with Pignite and the other pokemon. Conkeldurr is really ammused at this. Serperior was meant to be Trip's Ace pokemon yet it was defeated as if it were a Magikarp. Pignite is inspired to be that strong and gets all the other pokemon to help it endurance train. The next day. The sun was setting and Ash and his pokemon were relaxing on the ranch. When his mother invited him, May, Oak, and Tracey for dinner that night.

The pallet town folks were enjoying a peaceful night in there small town. Ash was planning his rigorous training for tommorow. The week was nearly up and Ash had contact from the Celadon city gym to say Erika was back. The evening was a slow one and Ash's pokemon were gathered and all training as one.

Ash and Bianca start talking and Bianca rushes over to Ash's baby pokemon to try and play Hawlucha steps in. Bianca likes the look of a Tauros and offers Ash a trade for a Paniward. Ash accepted for another steel pokemon.

Koffing, Ekans, Swinub, Magby, Growlithe and Houndour would be his team for Erika. He had them working hard. They were soon ready and in the perfect battle conditions. Some were more prepared than others.

Ash and May jumped on the Pidgeot to fly to Celadon city. When there Ash had his team for Erika sent and Oak pointed out it was first a double battle round then a 6 vs 6 battle so he would need pokemon sent later.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (22), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Dewott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon,Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magby, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 5, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Ekans Sneasel, Koffing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Swinub and Skorupi, Egg, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops, Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic Sunkern Hoppip Makuhita Clefairy Mudkip, Gulpin, Gothita, Joltik Blitzle, Shellos (blue) Slurpuff, Paniward. Beldum Skarmory**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 17**

Ash and May arrive at the Celadon gym and Ash challenges Erika. Ash for round one chooses Ekans and Koffing. Erika chooses a Whismacott and Liligant. She had been training in other regions.

Koffing used Smog. Super effective on both more so Whismacott with its fairy typing too. Both pokemon are poisoned and one of Koffing's egg moves helped.

''Venoshock then you use Posion fang Ekans.'' Ash called his pokemons attacks. He had so much confidence. When Ekans and Koffing began to glow and soon transformed into Arbok and Weezing. Weezing and Arbok had both been practising sludge-bomb at Oaks and launched at their foes for the first win. Erika then sent a Jumpluff for the 1st of the 6 on 6 rounds and Ash chose Growlithe.

''Jumpluff sunny day let's go.'' Erika called a good and bad move at once. Sunny day would increase Jumpluff speed however Growlithe's fire type moves got a huge boost too. Jumpluff then made the mistake of using energy-ball. Growlithe easily found the attack and used agility to dodge and kept going and soon Jumpluff was confused. Growlithe then launched a huge flame-thrower with sunny day boost into Jumpluff and did massive damage. Jumpluff was fine and countered with an equally powerful solarbeam. It had a power boost with sunny day too. Plus a critical hit. Then Ash and Erika called flame-thrower and solarbeam at once the two powered moves collide and both pokemon are thrown back. Ash calls Growlithe back for a rest as challengers can substitute pokemon. Arbok is called out again. Jumpluff launches another solarbeam at Arbok who counters with sludge-bomb and the explosion is massive. Both pokemon take critical damage.

Arbok and Jumpluff both struggle to get up and collapse of exhaustion. Erika then sends a very strong looking Tropius out. Ash goes with Swinub. Swinub starts badly well it is crushed under a Body-slam. Then Hail is used and Tropius is pellted. Swinub then launches a blizzard attack. This hits and is 4X Super effective. Tropius is frozen solid then Swinub charges in with Take-down the frozen Tropius plummets into the field unable to battle. Swinub begins to glow and soon transforms to a Piloswine who has Ice-fang Ice- beam Ancient power and Frost Breath. Erika had a plan now and sent a Breloom out and this was a powerful pokemon. Fast also with one powerful Mach Punch as poor Piloswine found out and Energy-ball to match. Weezing was next with Leech-seed and Headbutt taking it out. Hard headbutt on Breloom. Ash chose Houndour who used Smog to poison and confuse Breloom then Fire-fang and Flame-thrower for the win and Houndour soon began to glow and grew into a Houndoom. Learning Dark-pulse Crunch Foul-play headbutt Overheat heatwave and Shadow-ball. Ash was mega confident now three of Erika's pokemon remained. Next was her Tangrowth.

Ash should have recalled Houndoom as Breloom did manage a Mach-punch and serious damage. Tangrowth used its Ancient power and critical hit on Houndoom and that knocked it out. Growlithe came out rested and ready for battle. Growlithe's energy was back and double team and an all out fire blast did some damage. Then and Energy-ball and flame-thrower for a draw.

Erika set out Victrebell for her next pokemon. Ash chose his Magby and this was a good match for Ash. Victrebell was much stronger than before when Ash faced it as a Weepinbell. Erika used Razor-Leaf and Magby used flame-thrower and burnt all the leaves and then they became meteors and went to the field Magby used its body and jump abilities and Victrebell got pelted and like when Ash battled originally Victrebell was struggling. Magby then used Fire-punch for a critical hit. Magby had won and Ash praised him. Magby had a big confidence boost with this win.

Vileplume was Erikas final pokemon. This was the Gloom she had originally. Vileplume was powerful alright. Ash had Magby use Smog for some damage. Vileplume used Solarbeam and Magby had trouble avoiding the attack. It did but the beam was powerful. Magby used Fire-punch and got a burn on Vileplume which ate at it's health gradually. Magby then launched flame-thrower and that did lots of damage to a weakend Vileplume who collapsed seconds later. Magby began to glow with the massive experience gained and soon was a Magmar.

Magmar was much stronger than it was as a Magby. Magmar also needed an item like Electabuzz for final evolution. Ash went to Erika and got his Rainbow badge and he and May went to the pokemon centre after and Ash showed Magmar to Oak who was impressed Ash had done well with evolving his pokemon.

Ash took Poliwag, Fearow, Drowzee, Torchic, & Totodile for training before Koga's gym. There were a few matches for experience in Celadon City but not too much and Fearow's two new moves Drill-peck and hyper-beam made short work of some pokemon. Then Ash and May reached the cycling road and needed a bike and Ash remembered Cerulean had a bike shop and they could get their pretty quickly on the train. Ash and May walked to the station passing a building crawling with team rocket. It was suspicious but they left it and soon arrived via the train to Cerulean where they went to the bike shop and Ash saw a Rocket Grunt with a Graveler threatening the owner. They wanted motor-bikes made to get around quickly.

''Totodile help me out.'' Ash called his Totodile. Totodile did his little dance and Graveler and the Rocket grunt went over to try and force Ash and May out and Totodile soaked Graveler with water-gun and Officer Jenny had been informed by an alarm under the counter and when she saw the grunt out the bike shop owner praised Ash for his courage. The owner then gave Ash and May a pass for the cycle road bike rental. As they had no where to keep the bikes if they bought new.

Ash and May then went back to Celadon and saw the same suspicious building. Ash decided to swap all but Pikachu, Drowzee & Totodile and investigate.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX2, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (22), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Oshawott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon,Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magmar, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Drowzee, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 4, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Arbok, Sneasel, Weezing, Voltorb, Magnemite, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Piloswine and Skorupi, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops, Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic Sunkern Hoppip Makuhita Clefairy Mudkip, Gulpin, Gothita, Joltik Blitzle, Shellos (blue) Slurpuff, Paniward. Chinchou Poliwag (A/N Sorry forgot these 2 from fishing contest.) Beldum Skarmory**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	18. Chapter 18

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 18**

Ash saw 10 grunts on the 1st floor alone in the building. When one spotted him The grunt sent Golbat, Raticate and Sandslash out. Ash's Drowzee Pikachu and Totodile made short work of the grunts pokemon. Then swarms more luckily Ash had Charizard (clone.) & Dragonite sent for assistance and the grunts fell in battle and Ash told May run to the police station and tell them what's going on.

May arrived at the police station and the officers went with her to the building Ash had destroyed grunts in battle. Totodile was battling a Sandslash and learned Hydro-pump and evolved to Croconaw. Drowzee was pinned down by dozens of Golbat though and Pikachu Charizard and Dragonite were struggling to fend all the grunts pokemon off at once as there were around 200 grunts all using three pokemon and surrounding Ash's pokemon. Drowzee used Psychic and sent all the Golbat away at once. Drowzee began to glow and soon evolved to Hypno. Hypno had a Psybeam that sent some of the other Golbat flying. The police soon arrived and so did Lance the G man to arrest the grunts when a commander came out with a scientist. With a cage on a trolley. The commander said they had experimented on a pokemon. Ash was furious the police came back after carting the grunts to prision. Ash had all his pokemon out.

The commander sent a Houndoom & Weezing Dragonite and Pikachu made short work of them. Jenny arrested the commander and scientist but not before they detenated a bomb and opened the cage. Ash grabbed the pokemon and bolted for the exit. May, Pikachu, Charizard, Dragonite Hypno and Croconaw Lance and Jenny made it out. There was a massive trail of smoke and rubble and coming through was Ash. Ash was cradling a pokemon in his arms. It was the pokemon team rocket experimented on.

Ash got out his pokedex to check. ''Porygon the virtual pokemon. Porygon is a man made pokemon. It can move freely in cyberspace. This Porygon is level 15 Genderless the ablity Anaylitc hidden ability. The moves Porygon knows are Tackle, Sharpen, Psybeam and Egg Move Tri-attack.'' The pokedex told Ash.

Lance wanted to take Porygon to the pokemon centre but it wouldn't leave Ash. So Ash May and Lance went to the pokemon centre. Porygon was healed and soon floated back to Ash. He phoned Oak and wanted to send all but Pikachu over. Oak said that his pokemon all had new moves. Ash told Oak about Porygon.

''Oh a rare pokemon indeed some say only people with virtual reality can catch them.'' Oak told Ash. Oak did want to study Porygon was shy so Ash had all his other pokemon come to the phone and introduce themselves Porygon felt relieved. Ash caught Porygon and sent it over to Oak's for Steelix, Magnemite, Skarmory, Beldum and Aron. His team for Koga. Paniward was training at the lab and was way to strong for a pokemon as young as it was. Plus Deino couldn't loose it's training buddy. Denio was the most hard working pokemon Ash had ever seen. Ash's steel pokemon were ready to train hard for Koga and win the 6th badge.

Porygon was a bit shy at first with the other pokemon but that all changed when Mewtwo offered some comfort. Ash was happy Porygon was safe and willing to train hard. Well when Gabite used dig it found some sun stones underground. Ash could use one on Gloom to get Bellosom and if he caught a Heleoptile, Cotnee and Petelil. Ash had Oak store the stones for when he came home.

Ash May and their pokemon went to the cycle road and rented 2 bikes to get to Fuschia city. The ride was pleasant and soon they arrived on the outskirts of the city and Ash began training his pokemon Beldum was the first to evolve in training to Metang. Metang learned Metal Claw and Confusion on evolving.

Aron learned Iron-head and Rock-tomb training. He was close to evolution too. On the outskirts there were some flying pokemon trainers and Ash called Magnemite for some practise and Magnemite beat one trainers Fearow, Pidgeotto and Farfetch'd. The next trainers Dodrio and the final trainers 2 Fearow. Magnemite began to glow and soon evolved to Magneton. Koga had new rules and to battle him the trainers must face Aya in a 2 on 2 Battle Koga had a machine for pokemon transfers too. Aya accepted Ash's challenge and soon the battle was underway. Golbat was first and it didn't last long agianst Ash's Magneton. Next was Venomoth and Venomoth used Stun-spore and Supersonic to paralyze and confuse Magneton. Then Magneton began beating itself up. Venomoth then used Bug-Buzz for a critical hit on the dazed Magneton who was knocke out and Ash recalled it with praise. Next was Ash's Skarmory. Skarmory used Drill-peck and Steel-wing for a quick win and Ash had Magneton sent to Oak's lab for some rest and relaxation after the battling it had done. Bronzor was sent over. Bronzor was excited to battle in a gym not a training match. Bronzor had some good attacks. Skarmory was sent for Excadrill too.

Koga saw Ash beat Aya in battle so accepted his challenge. Koga called a Drapion first Ash chose Excadrill whose Dig and Drill-run combination knocked Drapion out in one turn. Koga next sent Venomoth out who like Aya's Venomoth confused and paralyzed Excadrill for a Whirlwind finish.

Ash chose Metang who used Confusion on Whirlwind to hurt Venomoth and then another new move Flash-cannon for the win. Koga sent out an Arbok and Ash recalled Metang and sent Aron out. Aron used rock-tomb for some damage and one rock landed on Arbok's tail causing immense pain for the cobra pokemon. Iron-head then got a critical hit and knockout. Aron began to glow and morphed into a Lairon. Lairon learned Flash-cannon and Rock-slide when it evolved. It also had Take-down.

Toxicroak was Koga's next pokemon and after a hit with take-down Toxicroak's revenge did double damage and being 4X Super effective easily beat Lairon. Bronzor was next and confuse-ray and psychic effortleslly beat Toxicroak.

Koga was down three pokemon 2 more to go. Next was a Muk and this Muk was powerful. It used Minimize and then Smothering Bronzor for the win. Ash chose Steelix next whose Iron-tail and Dragon-breath combination eliminated Muk.

Koga was on his final pokemon and it was Crobat the Golbat Ash faced years ago had evolved. Steelix used Dig to avoid Supersonic and Steelix was such a large pokemon it didn't matter that Crobat could fly. Steelix came at such a speed it slammed into Crobat. Crobat was then struck with a powerful Iron-tail. Crobat was almost out and launched shadow-ball at Steelix which did hit a critical hit. Steelix then used Dragon-breath and that finished Crobat for Ash to win a Soul Badge. Ash and May then found that the final couple contest would be held on Cinibar island so Ash could get his penultimate badge and both could get the final ribbon. Ash went to swap his team because the ferry had a battlefield and a battle tournament. The winner got a pass to catch 5 pokemon in the Mt Silver route in Kanto and some tough pokemon lived there Ash heard.

Ash decided to register all his pokemon and before every round had one sent. The 1st few matches weren't that hard. Eggsecute beat a Quagsire. Fearow beat a Weepinbell. Nidorino beat a Hoenn Trainers Lombre. Growlithe beat a Parasect. The 5th match was harder the trainer called a Manectric Ash chose Tyrogue. Tyrogue barely managed to win. Ash recalled Tyrogue and as 2 of the thousands of trainers aboard battled Ash had Sunkern sent. His opponent had used Golem. Golem was sent again agianst Sunkern. Sunkern used Leech-seed. This slowed Golem as it drained energy. Sunkern then used Energy-ball and Giga-drain. New moves in practise for the win. Ash won several more rounds using Goodra, Gallade, Scizor, Kadabra and Graveler. The second round matches were harder and Ash managed to beat trainers using another mixture and in one battle Squirtle evolved to Wartortle. This was great for Ash he had Wartortle to battle Blaine with on Cinibar island. The battles went thick and fast and Ash won time after time after time. So many opponents fell.

The semifinals came around and it was Ash Vs Barry. Barry Chose Hitmonlee. Ash chose Metang. Metang won with no problem what so ever. Metang learned psychic in the battle. Ash was in the finals and his opponent used a Quagsire. Ash chose his Hoppip. Hoppip used leech-seed and energy-ball to start on Quagsire. A decent amount of damage and leech-seed was sucking Quagsire health away. Quagsire then used Ice-beam. Hoppip barley avoided the attack and was floating happily in the air. When Hidden Power struck. Hoppip then used Giga-drain and sucked all of Quagsire's health away.

Hoppip gained so much expirence it evolved into a Skiploom. Ash got out his pokedex and checked his Skiploom out.

''Skiploom the cottonweed pokemon. Skiploom blooms in warm weather. It floats as in the air to absorb as much sunlight as possible. This Skiploom is Male. Level 24. Moves Giga-drain Energy-ball Leech-seed Synthisis, Acrobatics, Secret power Stun-spore and Bullet Seed.'' Ash was so proud of his pokemon. Skiploom came down to Ash. It's head was glowing white. Ash got his pokedex out once more to see what was happening.

''Skiploom can turn the sun energy into an attack. Solarbeam.'' Ash thought so. Skiploom had so much energy it couldn't contain it. So Ash had Pikachu battle Skiploom. Skiploom did have a charged Solarbeam and it blew Pikachu away. Thunder-bolt however soon stopped Skiploom battling. Ash sent him back to Oak's and received his prize.

May was looking at her egg. Still not hatched. When it glowed Ash ran to see what was happening. May's egg hatched into a...

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX1, Wartortle, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (22), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Dewott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon,Espeon, Luxio, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magmar, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Hypno, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 4, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Arbok, Sneasel, Weezing, Voltorb, Magneton, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Piloswine and Skorupi, Tangela Azurill, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Kabuto Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops, Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Delibird, Barbroach Torchic Sunkern Skiploom Makuhita Clefairy Mudkip, Gulpin, Gothita, Joltik Blitzle, Shellos (blue) Slurpuff, Paniward. Chinchou Poliwag (A/N Sorry forgot these 2 from fishing contest.) Metang.**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Chinchou, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dratini, Haunter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 19**

A... Magby. May saw her cute little Magby was full of energy. She got her pokedex out.

''Magby the Live Coal pokemon. Magby's body is around 1,100 Degress Fahrenheit. It is healthy if it breathes yellow flames. This Magby is female. Level 1. With the moves Smog, Leer and Egg moves Mega Punch, cross-chop flame-thrower and focus-blast. Magby has the ability flame-body. When a pokemon makes direct contact with Magby the attacker can sustain a burn.''

Magby was a welcome addition to May's team. May couldn't believe how cute Magby was. Magby watched Blaziken Butterfree and some other pokemon practise for a contest. Magby ran to the field and began to practise too.

The ferry journey was nearly over and May called her pokemon to their Pokeballs. Ash went to the pokemon centre and found Blaine had a 6 pokemon rule so Ash cleverly sent the empty and unused pokeball of Pikachu to Oak for a secret weapon. Ash was ready for Blaine now and going to the top of the volcano where his gym wasn't easy. Ash and May were exhausted at the top of the climb. Paul was there using Gastrodon his last pokemon agianst Rapidash Blaine's 1st pokemon.

Blaine had used the speed of Rapidash to overwhelm Paul. Paul's Torterra, Golem, Golduck, Magmortar and Gliscor had been taken out and Gastrodon was 6th and fell to a well timed Solarbeam. Paul went to train some more or catch different pokemon and try again.

Ash challenged Blaine next. Blaine accepted and chose a Flareon 1st this time. Rapidash needed a rest. Ash chose Vaporeon 1st and Hydro-pump and Bubblebeam eliminated Flareon.

Paul caught a glimpse of the battle. Blaine next chose Rapidash. Ash swapped Vaporeon for Palpitoad. Palpitoad was resistant to all Blaine's pokemon. Solarbeam would be the problem. However when a sizzling sludge-wave connected followed by Hydro-pump Rapidash was down. Sludge-wave had poisioned Rapidash. So a lot of health was drained. Blaine then chose Ninetails. This pokemon was the same from years ago when Ash battled Blaine before. Ash chose Wartortle who was eager to even the score as it lost last time. Wartortle used Water-pulse water-pledge and Hydro-pump for the win. Blaine then selected a Rhyperior Ash changed to Omanyte who won but was hit by a powerful Rock-wrecker.

Omanyte was on a pillar it's strength going. Suddenly Omanyte began to glow and grow. It evolved to Omastar and learned Hydro-pump Rock-slide Ancientpower, Surf, Rock-smash, Water-pulse, Ice-beam Rollout and Giga-impact. Ash got his pokedex to check Omastar.

''Omastar the spiral pokemon. Omastar is thought to have gone extinct because the spiral was to large. Omastar is male level 40 with the ability Swift swim. In rain Omastar can move 2X faster than normal. The moves this Omastar has are Hydro-pump, Rock-slide Ancientpower, Surf, Rock-smash, Water-pulse, Ice-beam Rollout and Giga-impact.''

Blaine next chose a Camerupt. Ash chose Kabuto who like Omanyte was hit by a powerful move this time it was take-down and Kabuto lay weak on the field and soon began to glow.

Kabuto grew legs and scythes and stood upright. It had evolved to Kabutops. Ash had to check this out. ''Kabutops the Shellfish pokemon. Kabutops is thought to have come on land because it's pray adapted to the land. This Kabutops is male level 40. It has the moves Hydro-pump, Rock-slide Ancientpower, Slash, Night-slash, X-scissor, Water-pulse, Ice-beam and Surf. Ash was so ready now. Hydro-pump blasted Camerupt and Blaine was on his 6th and final pokemon. Magmortar. Magmortar was way stronger than when it was a Magmar.

Magmortar proved how powerful when it struck Kabutops with thunder-bolt and Solarbeam. Knocking it out. Same with Omastar. Golduck got water-pulse off for some damage but met the same fate. Vaporeon used Hydro-pump and bubblebeam for damage but to little avail. Next Wartortle used its water-pledge and that did serious damage until solarbeam beat Wartortle too. The sun was in effect. Fire type moves get a boost Solarbeam is 2X more powerful and no charge time. Ash had too be careful with Palipatoad out now. Just then the clouds came and Solarbeam need to be charged again.

Ash called sludge-wave and this hit and poisoned Magmortar. Hydro-pump was next with a direct hit and serious damage. Ash then called Mud-shot and this hit Magmortar and knocked it out. Blaine had lost so he gave Ash the Volcano badge.

Ash and May then left for the contest and Ash swapped his team taking Spheal, Dewgong, Hitmonlee and Growlithe. Spheal would be his battle stage pokemon and the appeal stage was Growlithe.

Danni and George had been to small town contests and won 5 ribbons. This meant they were there for a gym battle and watching the contest. Ash and May were gonna get the final ribbon.

Growlithe and Magby were a formidable team and they showed a real playful side which impressed the judges and they made it through and Spheal was a good call for Ash in the battle stage as a Golem, Donphan, Magmar were 3 of the opponents. May chose Blaziken and the opponents used a Parasect, Vileplume and Nidoking. The problem was Nidoking got Spheal with it's tail and flicked it into the air.

''Spheal try water-gun.'' Ash called concerned. Spheal in mid air launched a cold torrent of water at Nidoking and the poison/ground type felt the attack. Spheal then used an Aroura beam. Nidoking collapsed meaning Ash and May had won. Ash ran to Spheal who was exhausted however Spheal gained a lot of experience and began to evolve. Soon Ash had a Sealeo.

''Sealeo the ball role pokemon. Sealo likes to balance new objects on its snout to test smell and texture. Sealeo can spin Spheal or pokeballs with ease on it's nose. Sealo is Male, Level 35. Thick-fat for the ability Fire and Ice attacks do 50% less damage than normal. Sealeo has the attacks Water-pulse, Ice-beam, Ice-ball, Body slam, Water-gun Aroura beam, waterfall and dive.'' Ash petted Sealeo who enjoyed that. Sealeo nuzzled Ash as Contesta presented Ash and May their final ribbons. Ash and May went to the port for Pallet town. George was going to battle Blaine and they would see each other at Indigo-Plateu for the Grand-festival.

Pallet town was a hive of activity for Ash and May. Norman and Caroline had come to congragulate them on their ribbons. Norman was a bit protetive but they explained only couple contests allowed two trainers and they could be friends dating whatever so as friends they entered. Ash saw Gary.

''Ash the Viridian city gym leader uses 6 pokemon and they are a Persian, Cloyster, Machamp, Kingler, Rhyperior, and Golem. He is strong so balance is key.'' Gary had won as he was competing in contests and had according to Oak many new pokemon.

''Gary what do you say to a battle as we could use practise for the pokemon league and I want one of my pokemon to get some experience.'' Gary accepted and Ash and he went to seperate sides of a training field. Gary chose his Golem who was much stronger than when Ash faced it in the Johto league.

''Poliwag I choose you.'' Ash sent a type advantage pokemon but Golem was strong and Ash saw that. Poliwag would have to becareful.

''Poliwag Bubblebeam attack.'' Ash called and Poliwag sent a barrage of bubbles at Golem. Hitting and it was 4X Super effective. Golem stummbled back.

''Use Rock-slide then Earthquake.'' Gary called to his megaton pokemon. Golem created a rock-slide and then caused a huge earthquake over the field.

''Poliwag water-gun.'' Ash called. Poliwag launched a torrent of water at Golem and struck getting a Critical hit. Golem collapsed on the field unable to continue. The battle gave Poliwag so much experience it began to glow and soon sprouted arms and became a Poliwhirl.

''Poliwhirl the tadpole pokemon. The spiral pattern subtliy undulates. Staring at it can cause drowziness. This Poliwhirl has the ability water-absorb. Poliwhirl has the attacks. Bubblebeam, water-gun,Body-slam, Mega-kick, Mega-punch, Brick-break, Hydro-pump and Wake-up-slap.'' Poliwhirl gave Ash a real confidence boost for the Viridian Gym battle. Ash and May swapped their teams over. Ash took Poliwhirl, Primeape, Luxio, Vileplume and Gothita for the gym battle.

May took her Glaceon, Nidoran Male and Female, Dratini and Beautifly. The pair left Pallet town and after a short walk along route 1 they made it to Viridian City. Max came out of the gym. He had lost badly. Swept by Machamp. Ash went to the gym and challenged it. Ash was taken inside by two huge men dressed as gladiators. The leader sent Machamp out first and Ash chose Gothita. Gothita started with Flatter to confuse Machamp then Psybeam and Psyshock for a win. Gothita began to glow and soon evolved to a Gothorita.

''Gothorita the manipulate pokemon. According to tales Gothorita creates friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights. This Gothorita is male. The ability Frisk it can find items on opponents. Gothorita has the attacks. Psybeam Psyshock Psychic Flatter Shadow ball and Facade.'' The pokedex said.

The leader next chose a Kingler. Ash recalled Gothorita and sent out Luxio. Thunder-bolt and Shock-wave made short work of Kingler and Luxio began to evolve too.

''Luxray the gleam eyes pokemon. Luxray has powerful eyes which it can use to find prey or lost children. Luxray is male Level 40 with the moves Thunder-bolt Thunder-fang Shock-wave Crunch Hyper-beam Giga-impact Iron-tail Swift and Discharge. Luxray has the ability intimidate.'' The pokedex told Ash. Next for the leader was a Cloyster. Thunder-bolt made very short work of it.

The leader next chose Rhyperior and Rock-slide and Rock-wrecker beat Luxray and Gothorita. Ash chose Primeape and Brick-break and cross-chop beat Rhyperior. The leader chose Golem Ash substituted for Vileplume whose giga-drain and energy ball beat Golem finally the leader chose Persian who was fast and deadly. Vileplume was on the end of night-slash and slash attacks knocking it out. Primeape made short work with brick-break eleminating Persian for Ash to win his Earth-badge.

Ash and May went to the pokemon Centre and Ash swapped his team to Mudkip, Torchic, Sunkern, Slakoth and Azurill. Ash and May went to the Indigo-Plateu where the grand-festival would be held. Ash and May along the route battled several trainers one had a Graveler and Mudkip used Water-gun to beat it and soon evolved to Marshtomp.

Ash got his pokedex too check Marshtomp. ''Marshtomp the Mud fish pokemon. Marshtomp has sure footing from standing on muddy ground it burrows into dirt to sleep. This Marshtomp is a male. Level 27. The ability Torrent and the attacks, Water-gun water-pledge Surf Rock-slide Rock-smash, Iron-tail and from Mudkip the Egg move Hydro-pump.''

Further on the road a trainer was studying to become a bug type master and had a Kakuna, Metapod, Scyther, Pinsir and Venomoth. Torchic beat Metapod and Kakuna. In doing so evolved to Combusken.

''Combusken the young fowl pokemon. Combusken has a mastery of kicking and can launch 10 kicks a second. This Combusken is male. Level 23. Moves Flame-thrower, Fire-pledge, Heat-wave, Double-kick, Brick-break, Slash and Peck. Combusken has the ability Blaze.'' Combusken used it's new fire-pledge on Pinsir that did lots of damage and flame-thrower eliminated it. Combusken gained more experience and agianst Scyther and Venomoth. Ash and May continued on their journey and a trainer used a Houndour in a battle agianst Ash's Azurill. Azurill won and soon evolved to Marill.

''Marill the Aquamouse pokemon. Marill has oil in it's tail which allows it to float in even strong currents. Marill also have excellent hearing. Marill is a male. The ability Huge-power. The attacks Hydro-pump, Bubblebeam, Ice-beam, Superpower, Iron-tail, Surf , Charm, Waterfall. Marill is level 25.'' Ash was so proud of his Marill, Marshtomp and Combusken. The 2 trainers went to a nearby lake shore for lunch.

Ash sent Sunkern and his other pokemon out for lunch. Then out of the bushes a female Sunkern appeared. May caught it and then with Blaziken and her other pokemon set Sunkern out for lunch. Soon lunch was done and Ash's Sunkern had found something buirred so Marshtomp dug it up. A Sun-stone. This would make Sunkern a Sunflora. Sunkern did want to evolve and Ash said.

''Do you want to evolve?'' Sunkern jumped up and down. Enthusiastic about evolving. Ash let him evolve and soon had Sunflora.

Soon Ash and May were at the Indigo-Plateu and registered for the Couples Grand-festival. The first round Ash took Sealeo and May Spheal. The start was still a day away so May and Ash practised. Sealeo and Spheal made a great team. The night passed quickly. Ash and May were early in a very large group of competitors. There were three nurse Joys judging and Sukizo and Contesta. Sealeo made the appeal so easy by spinning Spheal and then Water-gun was used and Ice-beam made a slide and Sealeo jumped and showed it's playful nature. Ash and May managed to get perfect marks and were safely through.

Later George and Danni made it through too. The battle stage came and 64 Co-ordinators made it through. Ash and May were agianst a couple who had Magmar and Seaking. Ash chose Gyarados and May her Pachirisu. These made a great combination. Pachirisu jumped onto Gyarados. Discharge and Hydro-pump did double damage on Magmar and Seaking. Knocking both pokemon out with a critical hit. Soon the matches were done and the next matchups were announced Ash and May had two more co-ordinators not George and Danni yet. The opponents had Graveler and Flareon. Ash chose Chinchou May Dratini. The battle was intense Chinchou hit with a serious bubblebeam. This hit both pokemon and Dratini used Twister and engulfed Graveler and Flareon. Both Chinchou and Dratini began to glow after this match Giving Ash Lanturn and May Dragonair. This put them further into the competition. Ash and May watched many co-ordinators win including George and Danni. The next day more teams were taken out. Ash and May advanced and soon it was the quater-finals. Ash and May's opponents used a Vileplume and Parasect. Ash chose Doduo and May Blaziken. The battle was very short and Doduo evolved to Dodrio. Dodrio used it's new drill-peck to score a critical hit on Vileplume and Tri-attack and Flame-thrower looked excellent and the fusion took both Vileplume and Parasect out. Ash and May were moving on to the quater-finals. George and Danni and several other co-ordinators were to.

Ash decided Goldeen would be a good call as their opponets had Golem and Rhyhorn. May chose her Chinchou. The match wasn't that hard for Ash and May. Goldeen and Chinchou were a glow after the battle. Seaking and Lanturn were in their place.

''Seaking the Goldfish pokemon and the evolved form of Goldeen. Seaking has a powerful horn capable of crushing even stone. This Seaking is male. Level 35. The ability swift-swim and the attacks, Waterfall, Water-pulse, Horn-attack, Horn-drill, Surf, Poision Jab Ice-beam and Dive.''

''Lanturn the light pokemon. Lanturn has a powerful light it can be seen from a great depth it is nicknamed the deep sea star the light can entise prey which Lanturn swallows in one gulp. Lanturn level 40. This Lanturn is female. The ability Volt-absorb, The attacks Hydro-pump, Bubblebeam, Thunder-bolt, Discharge, Surf, confuse-ray, water-gun, flail and spark.'' Ash and May were progressing to the semi-finals.

George and Danni moved on too and some other random pairs moved on too. The Semi-finals were soon upon our heroes and Ash and May were ready. May chose Glaceon Ash Jolteon. The opponents used a Golbat and Fearow. Ice-beam and thunder-bolt made a beautiful combination which struck the flying pokemon knocking them out. Ash and May were in the finals.

That night Ash sat and spoke to May.

''May tommorow we need to be focused George and Danni have gone up greatly since our last battle so be prepared I may call on a certain pokemon.''

May understood what Ash said and went to get Blaziken ready. Ash called Oak and had a powerful pokemon sent over to make the finals more interesting.

''Blaziken take the stage.'' May called to her 1st and most powerful pokemon. Blaziken came out ready to go. Ash picked up a pokeball.

''I choose you.'' Ash threw the pokeball sending Mewtwo to the field. Mewtwo was a legandary pokemon and Ash was asked how he caught it.

''We are old friends and I owed him so I joined him.'' Mewtwo said. Causing the audience to look at the field in anticipation.

George chose Venusaur his starter and Danni Blastiose her starter. Mewtwo used Psychic on Venasaur and sent it flying Blastiose started to wear out Blaziken with Water-pulse and when Overheat collided with one a thick layer of steam.

''Mewtwo lets use Psychic attack.'' Ash called and Mewtwo through the steam sent a huge telekentick force and struck Venasaur and Blastiose eliminating the two pokemon.

Ash and May went to receive their ribbon cups and soon the couple grand-festival was at a close and single contests would start in Sinnoh but not when as their would be a Kalos league competition on next in a few months. Ash went to the pokemon centre and registered for the fourth coming Pokemon League as did George.

The next few days were a blur. Ash did some serious training and soon the pokemon league was upon him.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX1, Wartortle, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhydon, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (22), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Dewott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon,Espeon, Luxray, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magmar, Electabuzz, Growlithe, Gloom, Weepinbell, Hypno, Cloyster, Gabite Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidorino, Houndour 4, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Gravler, Parasect, Shelgon, Deino, Granbull, Kadabra, Arbok, Sneasel, Weezing, Voltorb, Magneton, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Bedew, Croagunk, Smoochum, Snorunt, Piloswine and Skorupi, Tangela Marill, Omastar, Aerodactyl, Kabutops Slowking Mareep Slakoth Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke, Elecktrike Dusclops, Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Lairon, Sealeo Delibird, Barbroach Combusken Sunflora, Skiploom Makuhita Clefairy Marshtomp, Gulpin, Gothorita, Joltik Blitzle, Shellos (blue) Slurpuff, Paniward. Chinchou Poliwhirl Seaking (Goldeen from fishing contest.) Qwillfish. (fishing contest.)**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Lanturn, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dragonair Haunter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Betrayed by loved ones**

 **chapter 20**

There was still a short wait for the prelimnaries so Ash had Deino sent over and began training him. Deino manged Dragon-pulse and Body slam to beat Pikachu and began to evolve to a Zweilous. Still having time Ash had Nidorino, Golbat and Growlithe sent over Nidorino and Growlithe were given a moon and fire stone each. Nidorino became a powerful Nidoking and Growlithe a powerful Arcanine. Ash also had Doduo he was quite difficult Fury attack, Agility, Peck, Uproar, Quick-attack Pursuit and Acupressure. Doduo was a hard pokemon to stop training. Ash sent Arcanine and Nidoking back to Oak and took Parasect. Doduo could battle Parasect. Doduo won easily despite Parasect getting atleast 4 hours of battle practise every day and atleast one battle on the road. Ash had been training and had many battles earlier.

Ash also saw Gary. Gary offered to help him evolve other pokemon Ash had Kadabra, Graveler, Haunter, Magmar, Electabuzz sent over and Gary gave the items and soon Ash had Golem, Gengar, Alakazam, Electavire, and Magmortar. Next Ash had Porygon and Rhydon sent for the evolution soon he had Porygon 2 and Rhyperior. Ash also had Golbat sent back as that was quite strong now. Doduo was also sent back and in training Ash managed to evolve Golbat to Crobat and Doduo to Dodrio. Ash May and Gary saw thousands of trainers, pokemon fans, reporters, stalls, shops selling all goodies and souvioners. Ash also saw facilities to change pokemon. Registration, and lakes and trees teaming with pokemon.

Ash had Slowpoke over training. Slowpoke and Ash went to the lake to relax. May and Gary came over. Gary and Ash did some fishing. Slowpoke too catching a Shellder and that caused it to evolve. Slowbro had new moves of Water-pulse, Psychic, Ice-beam, Mega-kick, Mega-punch, Headbutt, Surf, Waterfall and Hyper-beam. The training went well. Ash saw his whole team had been training hard while off and on the team.

The night arrived and Ash May and Gary headed to the hotel for a good night sleep.

In the morning there was a spectacular opening ceremony. The flame of Moltres was lit. Ash saw Morrison, Tyson, Stephan, Luke, Sawyer, Max, Paul, Trip and all his other opponents.

Ash and May awaited the matchups for the prelimnaries. Ash was agianst Max on the Rock Field first. Max had registered a Pinsir, Kadabra and Manectric. Ash chose Misdreavus, Tauros and Cubone. Ash and Max went to the rock field. Max sent a powerful Manectric first. Ash went with Cubone.

''Manectric try Quick-attack.'' Max called. Speed could be useful. Throw Ash off with speed and then go for power.

''Cubone use double-team then Headbutt.'' Counter strategies were Ash's best. Plus he had seen Manectric training. Double-team worked Manectric ran into a copy and skidded into a rock. Headbut came down. Cubone had jumped and this got a critical hit.

''Manectric Flame-thrower then use Giga-impact.'' Max was going with power attacks now.

''Cubone another double-team then use Bone-club into bonemerang '' Manectric's flame-thrower went into a rock. Then Giga-impact went through the doubles. Manectric was wide open and Bone-club did a huge amount of damage. Then bonemerang was thrown. Manectric was hit.

''Manectric use Giga-impact while it is in cooldown from the attacks.'' Max called. Round one battle one was an all out fest now. Cubone was hurt from the attacks but Manectric was badly damaged too.

''CUBONE BECAREFUL!'' Ash yelled to his lonely pokemon. CUBONEEEE it yelled as it began to glow. It became Marowak and took it's bone back.

''Marowak the bone-keeper pokemon. Marowak has impressive offensive and defensive skills. It is skilled at using it's bone for offense. Marowak is male level 35. Rock Head ability. New moves Earthquake, Rock-slide, Giga-impact Bone-rush and Mega-punch.'' Marowak used it's bone-rush and this smashed Manectric's head into the ground. Manectric was unable to battle.

''Manectric great effort you battled hard my friend. Take a rest. Kadabra I choose you.'' Kadabra was much stronger than before.

''Marowak I am so proud now take a nice rest. Misdreavus I choose you.'' Ash sent his screech pokemon out. Kadabra wanted revenge from before.

''Kadabra Psybeam go.'' Psybeam was launched at Misdreavus. Misdreavus needed to do something. It got closer and closer. Scott, Frontier brains, Elite 4 and champions were watching.

''Misdreavus psybeam right back.'' Ash called and with Misdreavus floating high. Misdreavus Psybeam gained momentum and beat Kadabra's down and caused an explosion sending Kadabra and Misdreavus back.

''Shadow-ball then dark-pulse and return to Shadow-ball.'' Ash called a repetitive power combination. The attacks were launched. Kadabra had no chance of dodging and when Shadow-ball hit and then a Dark-pulse followed Kadabra was on it's knees. One final Shadow-ball eliminated Max's powerful Psi pokemon.

''Kadabra you tried hard. I am so proud now rest up. Pinsir let's go.'' Pinsir came to the field. Showing it's crushing Pinscers. How they could squeeze life.

''Misdreavus becareful and try Shadow-ball.'' Misdreavus launched the shadow-ball at Pinsir.

''Pinsir knock it down with Focus-blast.'' Fighting moves didn't work agianst Ghost pokemon. Focus-blast and shadow-ball collided causing an Explosion.

''Great now X-Scissor.'' Max called. Pinsir leapt above Misdreavus. It's claws forming an X and then the attack hit and forced Misdreavus into a rock eliminating the Screech pokemon. Ash praised and recalled Misdreavus.

''Your up now Tauros.'' Ash called his Wild-bull pokemon. Tauros was raring to go.

''Tauros Giga-impact.'' Ash called Tauros new and most powerful attack. Tauros charged with giga-impact and this slammed into the Stagbeetle pokemon.

''Pinsir use X-SCISSOR NOW!'' Max called. Pinsir went in with X-scissor. This was incredibly powerful.

''Tauros Take-down then use Horn-attack.'' Ash called. Tauros charged to Pinsir. X-scissor and Take-down collide. Tauros gives slack to trip Pinsir. Then using it's horn-attack it flung Pinsir into Max Trainer box unable to battle. Ash had won.

Ash and May went to check the matchups.

Ash's second round opponent was Paul and he registered his Fearow, Machoke and Gastrodon. Ash chose Gloom, Drowzee and Mareep.

Paul and Ash would battle on the grass field.

Ash and Paul entered the field. Cynthia remembered their Sinnoh league match and wanted to see another 6 on 6 but hey that is how the cookie crumbles.

''Fearow Standby for battle.'' Paul called. Fearow was a powerful pokemon lots of battles under it's belt .

''Mareep let's go.'' Ash called his Wool pokemon. Mareep came out full of energy. Paul would want to break this.

''Mareep use thunder-wave.'' Ash called. Thunder-wave was a weak move but it did paralyze Fearow. Fearow was flying in slow motion.

''Hyper-beam now.'' Paul called. Fearow launched the beam. It got close. Fearow felt it's paralysis. It slowed down.

''Mareep dodge. Then give Thunder-bolt a try.'' Mareep had been practising this attack. It worked Mareep leapt above the beam and when Thunder-bolt was launched it hurt Fearow badly. Mareep began to glow and Ash had a Flaffy. Flaffy had the moves Discharge, Iron-tail and Charge-beam.

''Flaffy let's use Charge-beam next.'' Flaffy did this and hit Fearow and beat it. Fearow was Paul's first lose of the tournament.

''Gastrodon Standby for battle.'' Paul called Gastrodon next. This was more powerful than before.

''Flaffy take a rest, Gloom I choose you.'' Ash's Gloom came out. Gloom was ready.

''Gastrodon Body-slam let's go.'' Paul called. Gastrodon jumped and came down to squash Gloom.

''Gloom Energy-ball while it's in the air.'' Gloom launched Energy-ball at Gastrodon and when it hit the energy-ball did lots of damage.

''Gastrodon Ice-beam.'' Ice beam hit and did serious damage too. No matter Ash had a way around that.

''Gloom Giga-drain.'' Giga-drain hit and sucked Gastrodon's health restoring Gloom's. Gastrodon was out. Paul had one pokemon left to win.

''Machoke standby for battle.'' Paul called a powerful Machoke. It may not be fully evolved but it was strong no matter.

''Gloom rest up Drowzee go.'' Ash called his Drowzee. This was a strong Psychic pokemon. It trained hard both with Ash and at Oak's lab.

''Machoke Focus-blast now.'' Paul called. Machoke launched the focus-blast at Drowzee.

''Drowzee dodge it use Psybeam.'' Drowzee easily avoided focus-blast and launched psybeam. It hit and confused Machoke. Machoke began attacking a stadium wall.

''Drowzee Psychic go.'' Ash called. Psychic lifted and threw Machoke. It collapsed Ash had won. Drowzee began to glow and evolved to Hypno.

Ash had a new trainer for his third round opponent. He used a Kingler, Rapidash, and Vileplume. He also had a Blastiose, Raticate, Ninetails, Pidgeot, Fearow, Hitmonlee, Primeape, Hypno and Gengar Ash checked his whole arsenal. A good mixture. Ash went with Elecktrike, Donphan and Farfetch'd. The match was on the water field. Kingler was Steve's first choice so Ash chose Elecktrike. Elecktrike used it's new Thunderbolt. Kingler used Protect and followed with a strong Bubblebeam which did hit and serious damage to Elecktrike. Elecktrike used Shock-wave down the bubblebeam and zapped Kingler. Kingler had impressive defense and retalliated with Crabhammer. Elecktrike used quick-attack for a head on collision and both pokemon were sent flying after the collision. Elecktrike began to glow. Ash soon had a Manectric. Kingler used Hyper-beam and Manectric did the same and both beams eliminated the pokemon a draw.

''Kingler you were great I know Ash had experience so I am so proud of you now rest up. Vileplume I choose you.'' Steve chose his grass pokemon

''Well done Steve you raised Kingler well. Now I choose Farfetch'd.'' Ash saw how energised his Wild duck pokemon was. Farfetch'd had learned Aerial-Ace, Air-slash, Slash, Night-slash, Air-cutter, Poison-jab, Sand-attack and Peck. A good range of attacks. Aerial-Ace hit Vileplume at a blinding speed. Night-slash got a critical hit. Vileplume's sludge-bomb and Drain-punch showed this was not over. Vileplume used Acid and Farfetch'd used Air-cutter. Vileplume was weaker with more damage so Air-cutter pushed through for the win.

''Vileplume superb effort you were great. Now Rapidash I choose you.'' Rapidash was strong. Rapidash used flame-wheel and flame-thrower to eliminate Farfetch'd. Next Ash tried Manectric. But Flame-thrower and Horn-attack beat Ash's Manectric while shock-wave did hit and did some damage Ash was down to Donphan. Donphan had learned Magnetude, Earthquake, Horn-attack, Giga-impact, but kept old moves like Hyper-beam, Rollout, Take-down and Defense-curl. Defense-curl was called. Steve called Flame-thrower. Defense-curl made it powerless. Rollout was next and boosted from defense-curl. Rapidash used Solarbeam and Donphan used Hyper-beam. Both powerful attacks collide centre field and cause a huge explosion which blasts both pokemon to the ground. Donphan only got up to be declared the winner but fell shortly after. Ash rushed his team to the pokemon centre.

The fourth round was the ice-field Ash was agianst Joseph S-F and he was a new trainer too. But he had Venasaur, Golduck, Pinsir, Hitmonlee, Machoke, Dewgong, Lapras, Jynx, Ninetails, Magmar Pidgeot Fearow Sandslash Graveler and Electrode. Ash saw Machoke, Lapras and Dewgong registered. So he went with Voltorb, Noctowl and his Dewgong. The match was at 2:00 and was the last Ice-field match of the day. Joseph went straight for Machoke. Ash chose Noctowl. Noctowl began with aerial-ace a new move. Machoke countered with Cross-chop. Machoke had trained agianst a weakness for powerbossting. Cross-chop and Aerial-Ace were a tie. Machoke used Focus-blast. Noctowl dodged and used Hyper-beam which got a weak spot on Machoke. That allowed Ash to pull out a lead. Lapras was Joesph's next choice. Ash chose Voltorb. Voltorb used double-team and then shock-wave to hit and weaken the water ice pokemon. Lapras found Voltorb and used water-pulse to get a serious amount of damage off. Voltorb used Thunderbolt and Lapras Ice-beam for a head on collision and explosion. Voltorb managed to roll out of the way and launch screech weakening Lapras defenses. Then Shock-wave got a critical hit and won. Voltorb was glowing and Ash soon had an Electrode. Electrode had the attcks Spark, Charge-beam and Protect. Keeping old moves. Joseph chose his Dewgong. This was a high level pokemon.

Dewgong used blizzard and then ice-beam to beat Electrode as it entered. Noctowl was sent to confuse and get some damage on Dewgong. However Dewgong used double-team and then water-pulse and ice-beam beat Noctowl.

Ash chose his own Dewgong. Both used double-team. Ash had a plan. Secret power worked and got some damage then Surf eliminated the copies doing minimal damage. But Headbutt worked well getting a flinch. Ash then commanded a beautiful elegant and powerful Hyper-beam. That blasted Joseph's Dewgong out of the match. Ash was in the main tournament now.

Ash went and healed his pokemon. He saw that Gary, Barry, Tyson, Morrison, Stephan, Luke, Nando, Conway, Bianca, Cameron, Richie, Sawyer and a smattering of others had made it through too. Trip was there.

Ash had a battle agianst another Luke. He was fairly experienced but had lost a few leagues. Not bad though he had 60 Pokemon from all regions Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova, Hoenn, Johto and Kalos. He had a Charizard, Jolteon, Hypno, Rapidash, Golduck, Tentacruel, Slowbro, Raichu, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Victrebell, Steelix, Houndoom, Hitmontop, Girafarig, Azumarill, Lanturn Sunflora, Shiftry, Ludicolo, Manectric, Torkoal, Flygon, Walrein, Swellow, Gliscor, Magmortar, Rhyperior, Electavire, Gallade, Staraptor, Roserade, Gastrodon, Drapion, Toxicroak, Carnivine, Yanmega, Unfeazent, Swoobat, Ferrathorn, Almomamola, Jellicent, Chandelure, Drillbur, Boldore, Zebstrika, Vanniluxe, Seismatoad, Scolipedie, Gogoat, Pangoro, Talonflame, Barbincle, Aeigslash, Avalugg, Meowstick (female), Noivern, Hawlucha, Tyrantrum and Clawtizer.

Ash was ready to go. He met Luke in a shop on the day off and introduced himself and May. Ash said about his other region pokemon.

''Well wanna use one pokemon from all 6 regions in our match. That will make it more intresting.'' Luke offered confident and polite.

''That would be great.'' Ash said and both went to register teams. Ash saw Luke had chosen Charizard, Steelix, Shiftry, Gallade, Scolipedie, and Aegislash. So a well balanced team. Ash chose Golem, Quilava, Swellow, Skorupi, Pignite, Talonflame. The battle loomed with Ash choosing his 6 pokemon knowing it would be a great match. Luke sent Scolipedie out first Ash chose his Pignite.

''Pignite use flame-charge.'' Ash called Flame-charge hit hurting Scolipedie. Increasing Pignite's speed too. Flame-thrower was called next that beat Scolipedie. Ash was 1-0 up in this match.

''Scolipedie thanks now Gallade go I choose you.'' Luke called a psychic/fighting pokemon. Not a good match for Pignite.

''Pignite rest up. Swellow go.'' Ash chose Swellow. It had type and level advantage on Gallade.

''Swellow double-team then aerial-ace.'' Ash called. Swellow made dozens of copies. And all went to aerial-ace from a steep height.

''Gallade use Night-slash and power-up-punch.'' Night-slash and Power-up-punch destroyed the copies and then collided with the real Swellow. Both pokemon were sent back.

''Swellow Wing-attack.'' Ash called. Swellow went at Gallade with incredable speed wings glowing. It hit sending Gallade flying. Swellow was winning now.

''Swellow hyper-beam.'' Ash called Swellow's new move. Swellow gathered the energy and launched it at Gallade. When it hit Gallade didn't get up.

''Gallade thanks you were great. Shiftry your up next.'' Shiftry was a powerful pokemon. Shiftry was weak to flying, fire, bug, poison, Ice and fighting & Fairy pokemon. Or three types Ash had used. However he swapped for Skorupi.

''Skorupi I know you will do well.'' Ash said. Skorupi had practised a lot.

''Shiftry shadow-ball let's go.'' Luke called. This was a deadly move on Shiftry. It was launched.

''Dodge it then toxic-spikes.'' Ash had a better stratagy. The best method of nutralising Toxic-spikes was a poison pokemon. Luke had none in play anymore. Shiftry touched the ground and the poison permiated it's body.

''Skorupi nice now use X-scissor then Cross-poison.'' Ash called a trouble combination for Shiftry. When Skorupi hit it's mark it beat the Wicked pokemon. Skorupi was a glow and soon grew into a great hulking Drapion. Drapion had the moves. X-scissor, Dark-pulse, Sludge-bomb, Toxic-spikes, Cross-poison, Pin-missle, Crunch and Poison-fang. Ash was 3-0 up in the lead. Luke would have to make a counter.

The second round opened and Luke went for Aeigslash. It was unaffected by posion moves and the toxic-spikes. Ash chose Talonflame. A good matchup.

''Talonflame use flame-charge and don't stop.'' Ash called. Talonflame would increase speed. It worked and all the charges hit Aegislash. However Aegislash used Headsmash and hit a weak spot so it beat Talonflame. Ash chose Quilava and flame-thrower worked beating Aegislash. Luke went for Steelix next. A powerful pokemon. Anyone could see that. Steelix had been well trained.

''Quilava flame-wheel go.'' Ash had an idea. Quilava rolled in flame-wheel and then jumped to Hit Steelix head.

''Steelix screech.'' Luke called. Like Byron Ash remembered. That's it. Steelix screech tore through the stadium Quilava, Ash, May Spectators all felt the attack.

''Quilava flame-thrower.'' Quilava launched a white hot stream of flames at Steelix it hit and burned the Iron snake pokemon. Ash then called fire-pledge. Quilava jumped into the field and the columns of fire were launched and that eliminated Steelix.

''Steelix thanks. Charizard go to the sky.'' Luke called his best out. Charizard had been well trained. Luke was also careful with Toxic-spikes in affect.

''Charizard Dragon-claw.'' Luke called. Close range. Ash could Match this.

''Aerial-Ace Quilava.'' He called. Both Pokemon charged at incredible speed. There was a head on collision and Quilava and Charizard were sent back. Quilava took the worst and was eliminated.

''Quilava great now take a good rest I promise we will win this. Go Drapion.'' Drapion came roaring to the field it's last trainer was nothing like Ash and Drapion wanted to pay Ash for his confidence.

''Drapion careful Charizard is strong. So try sludge-bomb.'' Ash called. Drapion launched the sludge projectiles and some hit and poisoned Charizard.

''Charizard use Facade then Flame-thrower.'' Facade hit Drapion for a lot of damage. Then Flame-thrower hit and eliminated the Ogre scorp pokemon. Ash recalled him.

''Pignite let's go.'' Pignite had won many battles for Ash in the past. Pignite was raring to go. Ash had done so much for it.

''Pignite Fire-pledge.'' Pignite did it's best attack. Little damage. Ash forgot it wouldn't work. Ash saw how little it actually did. The poison sucked more health away.

''Charizard use Dragon-claw once more then Wing-attack.'' Luke called. Charizard dove at an increasing speed and it's claws hit Pignite. Charizard then used a flying move on the half fighting type Pignite. Pignite fell unable to battle. Charizard had made an incredable comeback for Luke.

''Pignite great I am so proud now rest up. Swellow let's go.'' Swellow could use the sky too. A sky battle. That was Ash's plan.

''Charizard Wing-attack.'' Luke called. A power attack. This could work.

''Swellow wing-attack back.'' Ash called. Both pokemon charged and collided over and over again. This was going nowhere.

''Charizard Heat-wave.'' Luke called. A secret move. This would do some damage. It did. Swellow was crispy after the attack. Swellow fell in defeat.

''Swellow you battled perfectly. Now take a nice rest. Golem come on out.'' Ash called his Megaton pokemon. Golem was strong as Geodude and Graveller so now way powered up.

''Golem use Rock-blast then Stone-edge.'' Ash called. Golem launched all the rocks at Charizard. He got some critical hits. May and Ash's rivals watched in the stands.

''Charizard Dragon-claw.'' Luke called fire wouldn't work here. Charizard had dragon-claw for such an eventuallity.

''Golem Strength.'' Ash called. Netralising Dragon-claw with both pokemon taking damage.

''Golem use Rock-slide.'' Ash called. Golem musstered the strength and the rock-slide hit Charizard. Ash had won barely. A well fought battle.

''Charizard you gave it your best effort now rest up. Ash congragulations thanks for a great battle.'' Luke called across the field. Ash said the same back and praised Golem.

Ash went and tomorrow he was battling Barry in a 6 vs 6 battle. Barry was super energised as normal. He had registered his team already. Ash checked. A Rhyperior, Flareon, Roserade, Staraptor, Hypno and Empoleon. Ash went with Croagunk, Golduck, Pachirisu, Torkoal, Honchkrow and Venasaur.

Ash checked all Barry's pokemon. He had a Hitmonlee, Heracross, Snorlax, Skarmory, Golem, Gabite, Machoke, Sandslash, Electrode, Tauros, Rapidash, Gengar, Drapion, Gliscor, Pidgeot, Fearow, Pinsir, Venomoth, Weezing, Weepinbell, Lairon, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Starmie Metang, Magneton, Steelix, Mighteyena.

Ash and Barry's battle began. May and the other rivals were watching with bated breath. Ash and Barry took their places. Barry went with Hypno first.

''Honchkrow I choose you.'' Ash called. Honchkrow had proved it's strength in the past. Honchkrow could fly but Barry and Hypno had trained agianst flying pokemon and Ghost and Dark pokemon. So Hypno was prepared.

''Honchkrow use Dark-pulse.'' Ash called. His Honchkrow launched the attack at Hypno. Barry had counters.

''Hypno Hidden-power.'' Hidden-power was of the electric element. So it netralsied the Dark-pulse. The explosion was huge.

''Well done Barry. Well Night-slash will work.'' Ash called. Honchkrow charged with Night-slash. Hypno was stood there.

''Intercept Brick-break.'' Fighting moves worked on dark pokemon. Hypno and Honchkrow collided. Both pokemon collapsed of exhustion.

''Hypno I am so proud now rest up. Roserade your next.'' Barry's Roserade had become much stronger than before. Ash could see that.

''Honchkrow return and rest up. Torkoal I choose you.'' Torkoal was as ready as ever. Torkoal had been determined since Ash caught him. May liked to watch Ash's Hoenn pokemon. They were the team May felt she knew best.

''Roserade sludge-bomb.'' Barry called poison type moves hurt fire pokemon quite bit. Depending on attack.

''Torkoal use Flame-thrower.'' Torkoal's Flame-thrower and Roserade's sludge-bomb collided with avengence. Roserade and Torkoal both looked determined now.

''Torkoal heat-wave.'' Ash called a powerful move. Torkoal launched heat-wave at Roserade.

''Roserade dodge it use Solarbeam.'' Solarbeam was a powerful move on. Roserade's flowers glowed with the solarbeam energy and the beam was launched at Torkoal.

''Torkoal use Protect then Sludge-bomb.'' Ash thought Torkoal could use some more defensive and counter attacks. Torkoal ducked into it's shell and got the protect field up. Then launched a sizzling sludge-bomb. A hit. Some damage. Roserade and Barry had been together a long time.

''Roserade let's use Poison-jab and keep em going.'' Barry called to his boquet pokemon. Roserade covered it's flowers in poison and charged at Torkoal.

''Torkoal use flame-wheel.'' Ash called hoping the collision would end the battle. It did. Both Torkoal and Roserade put everything into the attacks and both collapsed after the battle.

''Torkoal/Roserade.'' Ash and Barry cried. Their pokemon were in a heap on the floor. Both recalled their pokemon a word of thanks.

''Go Flareon.'' Barry called next. The fire Eeveeloution appeared. Well trained oblviously. Barry and Flareon spent hours training in both Kanto and Sinnoh. Barry loved training on Iron-island.

Flareon was a high level pokemon. Ash would need his strategic choice. He chose Golcuck straight away. Golduck wanted to battle. He was as eager as any other pokemon.

''Golduck use bubblebeam.''Ash called. This would work well. Golduck launched bubblebeam at Flareon.

''Flareon dig then use quick-attack.'' Barry called. Flareon dug underground and then used the speed of quick-attack to hit Golduck 2X the power. Golduck was damaged but nothing terrible.

''Go Golduck use Hydro-pump.'' Ash called to his duck pokemon. Golduck blasted hydro-pump at Flareon.

''Flareon use Shadow-ball and keep em going.'' Barry yelled to the flame pokemon. Flareon launched shadow-ball after shadow-ball after shadow-ball.

''Golduck retalliate use Bubblebeam and pour the pressure.''Golduck poured bubblebeam and that and the shadow-ball barrage collided. Flareon and Golduck were panting.

''Golduck rest up I choose you next.'' Ash gave Golduck a breather and sent out Croagunk.

''Croagunk use Sludge-bomb then Poison-jab.'' Ash called. Croagunk had practised a lot. Sludge-bomb hit poisoning Flareon. Then Poison-jab struck knocking Flareon out of the battle.

''Thanks Flareon you were great now rest up.'' Barry called to his flame pokemon. The announcer said it was time for a 5 minute break. Ash went to plan many new strategies. Ash and Barry's break was over and they came to the field. Ash chose Croagunk again. Barry chose Staraptor. Ash went with Sludge-bomb. Barry had Staraptor go in with Take-down.

''Quick use Poison-jab to counter.'' Ash hoped it would work. It netralised Take-down and poisoned Staraptor. Ash then saw Croagunk engulfed in white light, Croagunk grew and evolved to Toxicroak. Ash then gave Toxicroak a rest and chose Pachirisu. The electric pokemon had an advantage.

''Pachirisu use double-team then shock-wave.'' Ash called his electric squirrell did the command perfectly. Shock-wave hit a dazed Staraptor.

''Great now thunder-bolt.'' Ash called. Glad all his electric pokemon and all who could learn this move had. Pachirisu zapped Staraptor eliminating it.

''Staraptor I am so proud now rest up. Rhyperior let's go. Ash my dad's Rhyperior has nothing on this one. I got my Rhyhorn through travelling the mountians now it is a power battler. Use Earthquake.'' Rhyperior leapt above the field and caused a devistating Earthquake eliminating Pachirisu.

''Pachirisu you were great return, Toxicroak your up.'' Toxicroak came out and was ready to battle.

''Start with Brick-break, then go for Poison-jab.'' Ash called. The new moves wouldn't work well. They were X-scissor, Dark-pulse, and Flatter. Flatter would confuse Rhyperior.

''Rhyperior use Horn-drill.'' Barry called out. Rhyperior charged at Toxicroak horn spinning at full speed. Toxicroak barely avoided the attack. Ash recalled Toxicroak and sent out Golduck again.

''Golduck water-pulse then Hydro-pump.'' Ash called powerful water attacks. Both of these were 4X supper effective on Rhyperior. They made contact and forced Rhyperior to it's knees. Rhyperior got up and Barry commanded Rock-wrecker.

''DODGE IT then one last Hydro-pump.'' Ash called to Golduck. Golduck escaped Rock-wrecker. Then blasted Rhyperior with Hydro-pump. Which eliminated the Drill pokemon.

''Great effort Rhyperior.'' Barry called to his drill pokemon. Barry then grabbed his last pokeball.

''I CHOOSE EMPOLEON.'' He called throwing the pokeball of his partner. Empoleon came out with a roar. This was much stronger than last time.

''Golduck rest up. I choose Venasaur.'' Ash sent his clone Venasaur. This was a powerful pokemon. Venasaur roared to the field.

''Venasaur let's start with Solarbeam into Leech-seed.'' Ash called. Venasaur gathered light for Solarbeam.

''Empoleon use Hydro-cannon, then Hydro-pump.'' Empoleon fired the hydro-cannon. Which Venasaur jumped out of the way of. Then Hydro-pump came barraling along. When Solarbeam was charged and fired. It smashed Hydro-pump. Blasting Empoleon and doing serious damage. Then Leech-seed was fired. Hitting and draing Empoleon Health.

''Venasaur use Frenzy-plant.'' Venasaur slammed it's feet into the ground. Causing the Frenzy-plant. It hit with mega power. Leaving a defeared Empoleon.

Barry was out of the tournament. Ash congragulated him for a battle. The rivals aggreed to battle on their Kalos journey after the league was over. Ash checked the matchups. He was agianst Trip next. Ash and May went to see what pokemon Trip registered.

Trip had used a Fearow, Serperior, Poliwrath, Arcanine, Victrebell, and Machamp. Ash also checked his other pokemon caught. Trip had caught Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Pinsir, Hypno, Haunter, Electrode, Steelix, Crobat, Pidgeot, Golduck, Tentacruel, Arbok, Starmie and Golem. Ash decided to use Yanma, Snorlax, Infernape, Sceptile, Greninja and Gliscor. But before the battle Ash May and his rivals hit the resturants. The all you can eat place was open. Ash and co went inside to see George and Danni. They beckoned Ash and Co over. Well George was moving on too. He had to battle another new trainer. Ash was agianst Trip first thing so after their dinner Ash had his team sent over.

''Welcome to the 7th day of the Pokemon League. We have two young trainers today. Ash from Pallet town facing Trip from Nuvema town in the far off and beautiful Unova region. Now our trainers first pokemon are.''

''Victrebell go. Yanma I choose you.'' Ash selects Yanma. Trip is going with Victrebell. Ash should have the advantage but Victrebell looks well trained.

''Yanma use double-team then wing-attack.'' Ash called. The clear wing pokemon was ready. Making dozens of copies and then charging at Victrebell wings glowing ready for the attack. Yanma made all the copies attack. All hit and disappeared. Yanma then struck a weak spot. Causing a lot of damage.

''Victrebell use Sludge-bomb now.'' Trip called to his Victrebell. Victrebell launched the projectiles at Yanma. Speed-boost activated and Yanma disappeared. Yanma was already speedy.

''Now try your Ancientpower.'' Ash called. Yanma nodded and charged the attack. Hurling the ancientpower at Victrebell.

YANMAAAAA Ash heard. Yanma was evolving. Ash had a Yanmega. ''Yanmega the Ogre Darner Pokemon. This pokemon can cause internal damage to foes by flapping wings. Yanmega is male. Level 33. Moves Silver-wind, Night-slash, Wing-attack, Double-team, Ancientpower, Steel-wing, Bug-bite, Bug-buzz and Slash.'' Ash and Yanmega shared a look.

''Yanmega use Silver-wind let's go.'' Yanmega's wings glew and he fired Silver-wind at Victrebell. The powerful Bug attack beat Victrebell.

''Return Victrebell go Arcanine.'' Trip sent Arcanine out. This was well trained. Arcanine was a major problem for Yanmega.

''Yanmega great now rest up. Greninja let's go.'' Ash sent his Kalos water starter out. Greninja was powerful. Greninja would beat this Arcanine.

''Use take-down.''Trip called to his canine pokemon. Arcanine ran at Greninja. Using a red hot take-down.

''Double-team then lets use Water-pulse.'' Ash called to his Greninja. Greninja made dozens of copies. The shot an ice-cold water-pulse at Arcanine. It hit it's mark. Sever damage to the fire pokemon. Arcanine was also confused.

''Greninja use Hydro-pump.'' That powerful stream took Arcanine out of the match. Ash was 2-0 up.

''Arcanine return Machamp go.'' Trip sends his Machamp out. The Superpower Pokemon is ready. Machamp could beat Greninja.

''Thanks Greninja rest up. Go Gliscor.'' Ash's Gliscor hadn't been used since the Sinnoh league. Gliscor was ready.

''Gliscor let's show off your new moves use Acrobatics then into Dig and Finnaly use Poison-Jab.'' Ash called to his Fang-scorp Pokemon. Gliscor also learned Night-slash. Keeping the moves Stone-edge, Giga-impact, Steel-wing and X-scissor. Ash had Gliscor learn a range of attacks. Barry saw Gliscor and was cheering remembering how strong it was.

Gliscor's moves all hit their mark. Machamp was down on the battlefield floor. Ash and Gliscor worked in sync. Gliscor had all it's moves planned before Ash called. Ash and Gliscor knew eachother well.

''Machamp use focus-blast then Dynamic Punch.'' Trip called to Machamp. The Focus-blast was launched. However Ash and Gliscor had a plan.

''Gliscor use your tail send it use Giga-impact.'' Ash called to Gliscor. Gliscor used it's strong tail to send focus-blast right back. Machamp used dynamic punch and pulvarized the attack. Gliscor then charged with Giga-impact. The force of the attack defeated Machamp.

''Return Machamp.'' Trip said coldly. Next was 5 minute rest. Ash took a swig of ice cold water to refresh himself. Trip sat looking at his pokeballs left. Ash had 6 pokemon while Trip had three. Well Serperior could turn the tables.

The battle was back.

''Go Poliwrath.'' Trip called the tadpole pokemon. Poliwrath was strong.

''Let's go Sceptile.'' Ash called his Hoenn starter. Sceptile had beaten Darkrai so Poliwrath no problem.

''Sceptile let's start Leaf-blade into leaf-storm.'' Sceptile charged with leaf-blade and slashed Poliwrath. Leaf-storm then barraged Poliwrath with leaves and left it unconious on the battlefield.

''Poliwtath return Fearow go.'' Trip called his beak pokemon. Fearow wasn't the one who hated Ash. It was from the flock though.

''Sceptile great. Snorlax let's go.'' Ash's Snorlax was ready. It beat Gary's Nidoqueen and Arcanine years ago and was stronger. Snorlax was ready to battle.

''Snorlax use Yawn.'' Yawn hit and Fearow fell asleep. It collapsed on the field. Snoring. Trip anticipated for this.

''Use Sleep-talk.'' Trip commanded cooly. Sleep-talk was Hyper-beam. Ash had a way around this.

''Snorlax dodge use Ice-punch then Mega-punch after that show off your Hyper-beam.'' Snorlax used it's size to dodge hyper-beam. Ice-punch was a hit. So was Mega-punch. Snorlax then fired a super hyper-beam and took Fearow out of the match.

''Fearow return, Serperior let's go.'' Trip called his best pokemon. Serperior was much stronger than before. Ash had a plan.

''Infernape GO!'' Ash called to his Flame pokemon. Infernape came roaring out. Much stronger than before. Infernape had lot's of new moves.

''Infernape start with flame-thrower.'' Infernape sent a white hot flame-thrower at Serperior. Serperior easily dodged.

''Dragon-tail go.'' Trip called. Power head to head. That was his plan. This was Infernape at best.

''Mach punch then Flame-wheel.'' Ash called. Infernape showed a speedy Mach punch to netralise dragon-tail then flame-wheel hit doing massive damage.

''Infernape let's try this for a win. Use Blast-burn.'' Infernape had it's body glow red with heat and hit the ground. Fire travelled along and then a collumn of flames engulfed Serperior.

Serperior collapsed on the floor. Out of the battle. Ash had won and was in the next round. He had 2 more till the quater-finals 4 more till semi-finals and 6 more till the final round.

Ash and co went to check the next matchups. Ash saw he was agianst Morrison. Both aggreed to a maginificent battle. Dinner went quite because Ash and Morrison didn't want to give strategies away.

Morrison chose his Swampert, Metagross, Rapidash, Pidgeot, Tangrowth, and Gliscor. Morrison had mixed his team well. Swampert was his strongest. Metagross a close second. His other pokemon were all strong. His Arcanine had won three rounds the day before so it needed rest. Ash saw Arcanine win just after his match. Ash and Morrison's battle was 5th in the day the pokemon league had many competitors this year.

Ash and co saw a few trainers win by suprise others through power but all had skills. Ash wanted to battle them all. Well one trainer managed to claw back and have 5 pokemon beaten by a Blastiose. Then both his opponet's pokemon and Blastiose fell.

Ash saw both of them out. So that was 2 less opponents. Ash and Morrison's match began. Morrison's first choice was Gliscor. Gliscor was much stronger than a Gligar and with the battles it had won.

Morrison and Gliscor were quite close. Gliscor had saved Morrison in the past. Ash knew not to think types would affect the battle much. Ash sent out Glalie for his 1st pokemon pick. Glalie had battled Morrison before. Gliscor could be tricky. It tied with Swellow last time.

''Gliscor use Steel-wing.'' Morrison's first attack was super effective. Ash knew that all to well. Lucky for him a plan.

''Glalie use ice-fang.'' Glalie had been training. Ice-fang was one of several new moves. Keeping Headbutt, and Ice-beam. Ice-fang and Steel-wing collide with avengance.

Gliscor and Glalie are sent back. Neither backing down. Glalie looked at Ash. Gliscor looked at Morrison. A strategy.

''Gliscor/Glalie use Iron-tail/Headbutt.'' These were two powerful moves. Glalie hit Gliscor in the torso. While Gliscor slammed it's tail into Glalie. Both pokemon were exhausted and went to the floor damaged.

''Glalie Ice beam.'' Ash called to his face pokemon. Glalie managed to do the Ice-beam. Not much though. Morrison's counter came through.

''Stone-edge Gliscor now.'' Morrison's and Ash's attacks collided wipping Glalie and Gliscor. Both pokemon were unable to battle. Ash and Morrison recalled their pokemon with a word of praise.

''Gliscor you were great thanks now rest up. Go Tangrowth.'' Tangrowth was Morrison's only grass pokemon so it was used a lot.

''Venonat I choose you.'' Ash's Venonat was ready. Venonat was determined like all his pokemon. Venonat's typing gave it the advantage however.

''Tangrowth use Ancientpower.'' This would hurt Venonat badly. It did. Venonat was pounded down.

''Venonat Poison-powder then Poison-fang.'' Ash called to his insect pokemon. The poisonous poweder hit. Sapping Tangrowth health.

''Tangrowth use Power-whip.'' Tangrowth had outlasted bug poison ice and fire types. Tangrowth and Morrison were confident.

The poison did eliminate the health. Ash also had Venonat use leech-life and then Psybeam. Tangrowth didn't hardly feel the attacks.

Venonat felt Tangrowth counter attack of Giga-impact and then Giga-drain. Venonat and Tangrowth were both running out of health. Giga-impact was used once more.

Venonat was hit. Laying on the floor weak. It got up but was too weak to stay much more.

VENONATTTTTTTT. Ash heard Venonat roar. His Venonat was glowing. It grew wings and changed into a moth. It was Venomoth. This was much better.

''Venomoth the poison moth pokemon. Venomoth has toxins in it scales. They poison on contact when it's wings are flapped. Venomoth has the ability shield dust. Level 37. Moves are Poison-fang, Poison-powder, Silver-wind, Psybeam, Giga-drain, Leech-life, Psychic and Bug-buzz.''

''Venomoth lets see Silver-wind.'' Ash called to his poison moth pokemon. Venomoth delivered a powerful silver-wind which managed to eliminate Tangrowth.

''Tangrowth good work my friend. Pidgeot let's go.'' Morrison's Pidgeot was from Ash's Pidgeot flock. It was one of the Pidgey years ago. Morrison's time to raising it was evident. Pidgeot would be tough.

''Venomoth good work my friend rest up. Your up next.'' Ash chose his Boldore. A good choice. Boldore had defensive moves and offensive too.

''Boldore start with flash-cannon.'' Boldore started with one of the best moves known. Pidgeot anticipated this attack.

''Dodge it then use Steel-wing.'' Morrison's command came. Pidgeot easily avoided flash-cannon. Hitting Boldore with a super steel-wing. Boldore was sent back by the attack.

''Pidgeot great now use Hurricane.'' Morrison's attack was devistating. Hurricane caused a giant hurricane to cover the field.

''Boldore use power-gem.'' Ash called. Power-gem hit the hurricane. The explosion blasted both pokemon to the ground collapsed swirls in their eyes. They were both out. A 5 minute interval was called.

Ash was winning. Like before but Morrison was more focused and determined now. Ash and Morrison's match resumed. Morrison's choice was Rapidash. Ash chose his Croconaw.

''Croconaw use Hydro-pump.'' Ash called first. The big Jaw pokemon blasted hydro-pump at Rapidash.

''Rapidash Hidden-power.'' Hidden-power netralised the hydro-pump. Resulting in a huge explosion.

''Rapidash Poison-jab.'' Poison. That was a decent strategy. However Croconaw could netralise the attacks. Stopping it cold with Dragon-claw.

''Rapidash Overheat.'' Morrison called Rapidash best move. Overheat was really powerful. It took Croconaw by suprise and sent it down.

''Rapidash Flame-thrower then Horn-attack.'' Morrison's strategy was out power Croconaw. Not gonna happen.

''Croconaw use water-pulse on the flame-thrower. Then Dragon-claw on Horn-attack.'' Flame-thrower and Water-pulse collided with avengance and then Dragon-claw and Horn-attack did the same.

Croconaw and Rapidash collapsed of exhaustion. Both were recalled. Ash chose Venomoth again. However Morrison's choice made Ash look foolish. He chose Metagross.

''Metagross use Psychic then Hyper-beam.'' Morrison's command came quick. Metagross held Venomonth in the powerful Psychic. Doing massive damage to the half poison pokemon. Then the hyper-beam was fired. That left Venomoth unable to battle.

''Venomoth you were great now rest up. I choose Ninetails.'' Ninetails came out beautifully. The contests helped Ninetails develop. Ninetails was also a power battler.

''Ninetails use flame-thrower.'' Ninetails shot a hot hot hot flame-thrower at Metagross. Metagross would have taken massive damage.

''Metagross use Hyper-beam once more.'' Hyper-beam and Flame-thrower met and exploded. Both were powerful moves. The explosion covered the field.

Neither pokemon could see.

''Metagross use Psychic.'' Morrison's command came. Psychic trapped Ninetails. Massive damage. Metagross had become much much stronger than before.

''Ninetails dark-pulse then overheat.'' These moves struck Metagross. Both Super effective. Metagross was sent back. Both had major damage.

''Metagross use flash-cannon.'' Morrison's best steel move was called. This was launched at Ninetails.

''Ninetails use flame-thrower.'' Ash quickly countered. Flame-thrower and Flash-cannon met. The explosion engulfed both pokemon. They were both unable to battle.

''Ninetails great rest up. I choose you for my 6th pokemon.'' Ash called throwing a pokeball.

''Metagross I am so proud. You battled well. Swampert Let's go.'' Morrison's choice not suprising. Swampert was his most powerful pokemon. Swampert looked ready.

Ash's choice was Bedew. This was a good call. But he had stronger grass pokemon. Bedew wouldn't be detered. He wanted to win. Ash saw Bedew's moves too.

''Bedew use energy-ball.'' Ash called this move for damage and lower special defense. Bedew did the attack. Clean hit. However Swampert endured.

''Swampert Hidden-power then Giga-impact.'' Morrison had new moves. Oh no these were quite damaging. Bedew took Hidden-power well. Giga-impact was launched and Bedew was thrown to the floor.

''Bedew please be ok. Try your giga-drain.'' Bedew barely got up. It performed giga-drain just for Ash. He saw how focused his Bedew was. Suddenly Bedew was a glow. It evolved. Roselia.

''Roselia the Thorn pokemon. If a Roselia is healthy it's flowers give a better scent. The scent relaxes people. This Roselia is male. Level 30 Moves. Giga-drain, Sludge-bomb, Stun-spore. Poison-jab, Energy-ball, Leech-seed, Toxic-spikes and Secret-Power. Roselia has poison-point ability.'' Ash was ready now. Roselia was stronger than Bedew and even had poison moves and leech-seed.

''Roselia Energy-ball.'' Ash called to the thorn pokemon. Roselia complied firing a huge energy-ball at Swampert who was weakend from before and when the attack exploded it eliminated Swampert Ash had won.

Morrison congragulated him and challenged him to battle in Kalos. Ash aggreed one on one.

Ash easily won the next match agianst a new trainer. Alakazam, Fearow, Houndoom, Vaporeon, Vileplume and Servine.

Ash's next match was agianst Tyson.

Tyson chose Shiftry straight away. Ash chose his Flareon.

''Flareon double-team then flame-thrower.'' Ash called. Confusing Tyson was his strategy. It worked. Flareon did one fast double-team and a Flame-thrower that Charizard would have wanted. It felt like giving self OMMPH. Shiftry was shot across the stadium. Ash had beaten one pokemon of Tyson. A good start.

''Shiftry you gave it your very best now return Donphan let's go.'' Donphan meant Business. It lost to Ash before. Tyson had trained it much better. He also had other ground pokemon now.

''Donphan let's start with Sandstorm.'' Donphan created a feirce sandstorm. Flareon was blinded and taking massive damage.

''Good Now use Rollout.'' Tyson and Donphan had used this strategy before. Rollout came barreling through. Hitting Flareon at an incredible speed. It also eliminated Flareon.

''Flareon thanks very much, Go Marshtomp.'' Ash had trained this well. Marshtomp was immune to Sandstorm damage. Marshtomp was a good match for Donphan.

''Marshtomp use Hydro-pump.'' Hydro-pump was an egg move. Ash was glad. Mostly when it got a direct hit. Donphan was sent flying. Donphan came crashing down. Unable to battle.

Tyson chose Hariyama next. Hariyama was a fighting type pokemon. Ash countered with Crobat. A poison and flying type. This would be a good choice.

''Crobat use sludge-bomb then cross-poison.'' Ash called to his bat pokemon. Crobat launched the sludge projectiles at Hariyama. Which hit and poisoned Hariyama. Hariyama was loosing health. Cross-poison then hit doing massive damage.

''Crobat shadow-ball then air-cutter to finish go with Wing-attack.'' Ash called to Crobat. Who did the attacks beautifully. Each hit forced Hariyama health down. Hariyama was so weak. Crobat charged at full speed with Wing-attack and that knocked Hariyama out.

Tyson was down three pokemon. A 5 minute break was called. Ash and Tyson went to rest and change strategies. The break was over soon.

''I choose you Metagross.'' Tyson called his powerhouse. Metagross had much more strength than before. Ash chose Flareon naturlly.

''Metagross psychic then hyper-beam.'' Tyson called to the iron leg pokemon. Metagross trapped Flareon with Psychic. It then fired Hyper-beam which blasted Flareon and left it unable to battle. Ash was down one pokemon. Ash then chose Marshtomp.

''Metagross same strategy.'' Tyson called to Metagross. It did and gave the same results. Marshtomp was unable to battle.

Ash chose a fresh pokemon next. His Arcanine. This was a good call. Speed and power.

''Arcanine use flame-thrower then fire-blast.'' Ash called to his canine pokemon. Arcanine released a white hot flame-thrower. Hitting and doing massive damage to Metagross.

Fire-blast hit. Metagross was unable to battle.

''Metagross well done. Meowth let's go.'' Tyson called his Meowth. This was another powerhouse.

''Meowth slash then iron-tail.'' Meowth slashed Arcanine. Then it's tail slammed into it. Arcanine fell to the floor weakened.

''Arcanine great rest up my friend. I choose you next.'' Ash called to Luxray. Luxray was strong. Ready to battle aswell.

''Luxray thunder-bolt then Iron-tail.'' Ash called to the gleam eyes pokemon. Luxray zapped Meowth with thunder-bolt then whacked it with it's glowing tail. Meowth fell. Ash had one more pokemon to beat. Then quater-finals.

''Meowth return. Sceptile I choose you.'' Tyson had won three matches with Sceptile in the league. Sceptile had some new moves.

''Sceptile dragon-claw, then leaf-blade.'' Tyson called to the forest pokemon. Sceptile had it's claws glowing and slammed into Luxray. Leaf-blade slashed Luxray and knocked it out.

Ash recalled Luxray and sent out his Weepinbell. Ash had hoped the part poison typing would affect the battle. Ash wasn't right. Sceptile used dragon-claw and sent Weepinbell flying. Sludge-bomb did hit. However not as much damage as Ash wanted.

''Sceptile use dragon-claw once more.'' Dragon-claw hit and eliminated Weepinbell. Weepinbell was recalled. Ash chose Crobat for an air battle.

''Sceptile jump then dragon-claw and leaf-blade.'' Leaf-blade wasn't effective but it would damage Crobat. It did. Dragon-claw got a critical hit and Leaf-blade just got lucky. Crobat was unable to battle.

Ash chose Arcanine. Luckily Sceptile was getting tired too. Not much longer one would collapse.

''Fire-spin then fire-blast.'' Ash called to Arcanine. It responded with a scorching attack. Fire-spin hit and engulfed Sceptile in flames. Fire-blast then hit eliminating Sceptile. Ash had won.

 **Ash: Pikachu X2 , Muk Butterfree, Tyrantrum, Greninja, Hawlucha, Gogoat, Talonflame, Goodra, Noivern, Avalugg, Pyroar, Barbincle, Carbink, Mawile, Sylveon, Aurorus, Kangskhan, Machamp, Gallade, Klefkei, Meinshao, Throh, Aegislash, Ditto and Forfru, Nidoqueen Gyarados Kingdra, Scizor, Meowth, Sandslash, Hitmonlee, Pidgeot X2, Mewtwo, Tentacruel, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, SquirtleX1, Wartortle, Blastiose, Venasaur, Sceptile, Glalie, Dewgong, Rhyperior, Rapidash, Golduck, Psyduck, Vulpix, Ninetails, Tauros (22), Gabite, Charizard X2, Scraggy, Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Conkeldurr, Crustle, Excadrill, Politoed, Infernape, Swellow, Staraptor, Torterra, Buizel, Donphan, Gliscor, Dewott, Pignite, Servine, Palpitoad, Levanny, Boldore, Unfeazent, Krookodile, Torkoal, Kingler, Corpish, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Noctowl, and Snorlax, Raticate, Fearow, Steelix, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee x2, Umbreon,Espeon, Luxray, Primeape, Haunter,Vulpix, Magmortar, Electavire, Arcanine,Crobat, Gloom, Weepinbell, Hypno, Cloyster, Wobboufett, Beedrill, Skamory, Dragonite, Nidoking, Houndour 4, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Larvitar, Lapras, Golem, Parasect, Shelgon, Zweilous, Granbull,Alakazam, Arbok, Sneasel, Weezing, Electrode, Magneton, Lickitung, Farfetch'd, Roselia, Toxicroak, Smoochum, Snorunt, Piloswine and Drapion, Tangela Marill, Omastar, Aerodactyl, Kabutops Slowking Flaffy Slakoth Venomoth, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Dodrio, Stantler, Slowpoke, Manectric, Dusclops, Chansey, Goldeen Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda Exeggecute, Yanmega, Volbeat, Illumise, Xatu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Lairon, Sealeo Delibird, Barbroach Cubone Combusken Sunflora, Skiploom Makuhita Clefairy Marshtomp, Gulpin, Gothorita, Joltik Blitzle, Shellos (blue) Slurpuff, Paniward. Chinchou Poliwhirl Seaking (Goldeen from fishing contest.) Qwillfish. (fishing contest.) Porygon 2**

 **May: Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Glaceon, Sandsherw, Igglybuff,**

 **3 Eevee, Nidoran male and Nidoran female, Shinx, Staryu, Rattata, Oddish X2, Bellsprout, Vulpix, Cleffa, Poliwag, Lanturn, Wartortle, Snubbull, Skitty and Munchlax & Egg Venonat, Misdreavus, Girafarig, Bronzor, Doduo, Stantler, Slowpoke,Goldeen, Elecktrike Chingling Pachirisu Carnivine, Spinda,Exeggecute, Yanma, Volbeat, Illumise, Natu, Nosepass, Ditto, Mime Jr, Digglet, Buneary, Shuckle, Aron, Spheal, Tangela, Pidgeotto, Dragonair Haunter**


End file.
